One Call Away
by Wendybiblu
Summary: UPDATED! Jongin hanya siswa seorang siswa Senior High School yang dihadapkan dengan masalah sang ketua kelas 'menjadi penghianat atau menjadi seorang munafik'. (dibaca saja) HUNKAI SEHUN SEME! KAI UKE! M! HAPPY READING ALL
1. si tampan

**ONE CALL AWAY**

 **[Oh Sehun]**

 **[Kim Jongin]**

 **[Temukan sendiri]**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ABSURT..**

 **WARNING..**

 **TYPO SEPERTI BINTANG..**

 **BAHASA SESUKA PAPAN KETIK ..**

 **HAPPY READING ALL..**

 **.**

 **.**

'I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

"Jadi anak anak Hukum Polaritas Di dalam falsafah Tmur, hukum polaritas disebut sebagai yin dan yang. Ini adalah salah satu hokum yang lebih sederhana untuk dimengerti; Misalnya, jika sesuatu itu panas , maka menurut hukum ini ada kutub yang berlawanan, yaitu dingin yang kadarnya setara" Dikelas 11 B suasana begitu tenang. Bukan karna mereka -murid penghuni kelas menyimak pelajaran yang diberikan oleh seorang guru yang kelihatanya tak muda lagi, dapat dilihat dari kerutan di wajahnya. Melainkan guru yang bername tag Cho Kyuhyun tersebut terkenal dengan sebutan "Si Killer Cho'

.

' _ **ttok ttokk'**_ sontak seluruh penghuni kelas 11B menoleh dan mengalihkan pandanganya dari papan tulis yang membosankan ke arah pintu

"Silahkan masuk" seru Cho songsaenim tak kalah keras dari kerukan pintu

"Maaf saya mengganggu anda Cho Songsaenim, tapi saya kemari ingin menyampaikan perintah dari kepala sekolah" Jawab wanita dengan mata sipitnya walau bergitu tetaplah cantik ' _kang seulgi'_

"Oh kang songsaenim, tak apa. Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Cho songsaenim tak lupa dengan seringai tipisnya. Ingat umur Tuan Cho, ohh jangan salah walaupun sudah memasuki kepala 4, guru killer tersebut masih doyan dengan gadis muda apalagi dengan paras menawan

"Jongin-ssi silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" perintah dari Kang songsaenim

Dengan ragu jongin melangkah kan kaki nya ke lantai berundak yang tingginya lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter dari lantai dasar kelas.

"Hallo, perkenalkan nama saya Kim Jongin murid pindahan dari Neul Paran High School, mohon bantuanya. Terimakasih"

Setelah perkenalan, Jongin mendengar sayup sayup siswa siswi didalam kelas menyebut namanya. Ia gugup. Tentu saja, selain Jongin mendengar sayup sayup suara orang yang membicarakanya, ia juga ditatap hampir separuh kelas dengan tatapan bermacam macam seakan akan menelanjanginya.

Sebelum Jongin semakin gugup beruntunglah Cho songsaenim menyuruhnya duduk -tentu saja setelah menyelesaikan urusanya dengan Kang songsaeinim- didekat Seorang siswa yang selalu tersenyum denganya semenjak sesi perkenalan tadi.

"Hai jongin" sapa gadis tersebut sambil menggeser membenahkan letak bangku yang akan di duduki jongin 'classmate yang baik

"O oh hai.."

"Wendy Son, Kau bisa memanggilku Wendy" jawab gadis tersebut secara spontan, sambil menjabat tangan Jongin.

"O oh hai Wendy-ssi" jawab Jongin gugup, pasalnya tanganya yang masih digenggam Wendy

"Oh maafkan aku, hehe habisnya aku senang sekali memiliki chairmate setelah 2 bulan kesepian, yahh karna chair mate ku yang dulu Yeri pindah ke Jepang mengikuti orang tuanya, hufttt aku jadi merindukanya"

"Maafkan aku Wendy-ssi telah mengingatkanmu kepada chairmate mu terdahulu" Balas Jongin, tentu saja Jongin merasa tak enak setelah melihat perubahan air muka Wendy saat membicarakan chairmate nya dulu

"yahh jangan merasa bersalah begitu Jongin sudahlah yang penting aku sudah tidak duduk sendiri" balas gadis tersebut. Jongin memandangnya dengan raut wajah aneh, pasalnya gadis yang duduk disebelahnya ini ajaib, bagai mana tak ajaib entahlah tapi jongin suka dengan kepribadian tang blakblakan tapi menggemaskan.

' **Pletakk'** lemparan yang sempurna dan sukses sebuah karet penghapus mendarat di kepala salah satu murid

"Yakk Nona Son, biasakah kau berkenalan di lain waktu. Jika kau tidak betah dikelas ku keluarlah" ceramah Cho Songsaenim. "Maaf saem" jawab gadis tersebut sambil menundukkaan kepalanya urung untuk menegakkan kepalanya ia lebih suka memandang sneaker putihnya dari pada ia melihat tampang sok cool dari guru killer tersebut dan juga yakk seluruh murid memandanginya seolah olah berkata 'mati kau wend' 'kau sih tak tau tempat' 'yang sabar saja'

"Baiklah kali ini kai kumaafkan nona Son, dan untuk semuanya buka halaman 94 kerjakan soal soal tersebut dan kumpulkan di ketua kelas, jelas!"

"Ye saem" seru seluruh murid kelas 11B

"Kau Tuan Oh letakan saja tugasnya di meja ku, disebelah map kuning"

"Nde saem" jawab suara husky dari pojok kelas, sontak Jongin menoleh kesumber suara tersebut karna penasaran. Tiba tiba wajah Jongin memerah mungkin saja karna terpesona dengan paras tampan ketua kelas yang bak vampire di film film, lebay. Tapi jongin benar, dengan mata tajam nya berwarna coklat, surai silvernya yang berlkilau, kulit putih bak porslen. Sempurna.

"pstt jong, istirahat nanti kau ikut dengan ku ya ke kantin, kebetulan hari ini menu dikantin enak" bisik Wendy dan sontak sukses mengejutkan Jongin dari acara menatap si ketua kelas

"Nanti ikut ke kantin ok" tawar gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya, dan hanya diangguki oleh Jongin.

"Nona Son.. Aku dapat mendengarmu" bentak Cho Saem untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan hanya dibalas dengan cibiran gadis tersebut, Jongin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol chairmate nya, dan yahh sepertinya awal yang cukup baik.

.

.

"Kau duduk disana saja jong, cari tempat yang menurutmu nyaman aku akan mengantri makananya" perintah gadis yang baru beberaoa jam yang lalu resmi menjadi chairmate nya.

Jongin berjalan menuju pojok kantin yang menurutnya nyaman, dengan langkah hati hati takut jika ia menyenggol nampan siswa disini.

"Hei kau anak baru!" seru suara husky dari bekakang jongin, sontak ia menoleh. Melihat kerumunan murid yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

"Iya apa ketua kelas memanggil ku" jawab Jongin dengan nada agak sengit pasalnya siapa dia mentang mentang ketua kelas dengan seenaknya memanggil Jongin tanpa sopan santun sama sekali.

"kau menjatuhkan sumpitku, bisakah kau mengambilnya kembali" perintah sang ketua kelas yang kental dengan nada mengejek.

Jongin tak ada niatan untul memngambil sumpit tersebut pasalnya si ketia kelas sangat tidak sopan kepada orang yang dimintai tolong, Jongin tidak takut dengan tatapan tajam dari si ketua kelas. Jongin malah membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Seketika ekspresi Jongin berubah karna si ketia kelas malah memberikan seringai yang menurut Jongin _mempesona._

"Bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit dengan orang yang kau mintai bantuan, kau ketua kelas tapi atidute/ mu tidak mencerminkanya" bentak Jongin dan jelas saja mengundang perhatian seluruh isi kantin. Si ketua kelas hanya terkekeh mendengar gertakan dari Jongin.

"yakk Jongin apa yang kau lakukan disini bukankah tadi ku suruh mencari tempat dann ehh tunggu ke kenapa seisi kantin memperhatikan kita Jong" tanya Wendy dengan wajah linglung menyerempet ke idiot.

"kau tanya saja pada ketua kelas idiot ini" tunjuk jongin dan sukses membuat manik ketua kelas melotot pasalnya jari telunjuk Jongi tepat berada di depan hidung mancungnya.

"Yakk jongin berhenti" sergah gadis tersebut dan juga menurunkan jari jongin dari wajah ketua kelas

"S Sehun maaf kan Jongin, ia memang agak tempramental hehehe"

"yak aku tidak tempramental, tapi orang ini duluan yang memuasdfghjklajdbdkanzbdhksdbisdj wend jdjdksk le lepasndjdjdjdnskdb" ronta jongin karna tanggan Wendy sukses membekap mulutnya, Jongin ingin mencaci si ketua kelas.

"hehe maafkan, ya sudah bye Sehun" pamit Wendy sambil menyeret Jongin yang terus meronta agar bekapan tangan Wendy terlepas.

.

.

Setelah mengalami insiden kecil Jongin memutuskan untuk duduk tenang di pojok kantin dan menikmati makanan yang sudah Wendy pesankan. "emm wend maafkan sikap ku tadi, tapi sungguh wend aku sangat geram dengan wajah datar si ketua kelas dan sok memerintah itu"

"ok Jong aku memaafkan mu yah bagiku insiden iti hanya insiden kecil, yang kedua namanya Oh Sehun, yang ketiga Sehun sedari dulu memang menyebalkan dengan wajah datarnya dan juga sok memerintah, yang terakhir" dengan sengaja Wendy menggantungkan karna wajah Jongin yang penasaran itu sangat lagh lucu.

"Apaaa, cepat lanjutkan"

"dia mempunyai kekuasaan disini karna ia anak dari pemimpin yayasan dan jugaa..."

"apalagiiii" penasaran Jongin sampai membuat seisi memandangnya _**lagi**_

"Hati hati kau terpesona denganya hahaha" tawa renyah Wendy lagi lagi membuat seisi kantin memandangnya _**lagi**_

"M ma mana mungkin aku terpesona dengan wajah temboknya sampai ingin ku jadika samsak dirumah" sergah Jongin yang sepenuhnya kebohongan karna Oh Sehun memang mempesona dari pandangan pertama.

"hahaha lihat lah jong mukamu memerah haha akui saja kau memang suka dengan sehun" tawa Wendy saat melihat wajah Jongin memerah bak stroberi matang pohon.

"Bisakah kah kalian diam untuk sesaat, aku ingin makan siang dengan damai bitch"

"O oh ok lisa maafkan kami hehe" Jongin hanya menatap bosan ke arah Wendy, lebih baik ia memandang makanan nya dari pada mendengarkan untaian kata maaf gadis didepanya.

.

.

"Jong kau duluan saja, setelah jam istirahat aku akan keruang ekstra vokal untuk berlatih persiapan lomba paduan suara minggu depan, tak apa kan?" seru Wendy tiba tiba setelah keluar dari kantin, dan yah Jongin agak kecewa dengan perintah teman sebangkunya. Pasalnya Jongin hari ini baru mengenal Wendy saja, dan kemungkinan besar ia kesepian dikelas nantinya.

"Baiklah"

"Oh ya jong jila kau ingin meminjjam buku ku pinjam saja tak usah sungkan, aku tau kau belum punya buku kkk"

"yak enak saja aku sudah membeli beberapa mata oelajaran, ya sudah sana hush sush cepat pergi" perintah Jongin sambil mengibas ngibaskan kedua tanganya mengusir teman sebangkunya yang cerewet.

"Yak kau chairmate yang durhaka, ya sudah bye Jongin" gadis tersebut masih melambai ke arah jongin sampai belokan koridor yang menghalangi.

"Hhh sendirian" monolog jongin dengan menundukkan kepalanya sampai sampai ia tak sadar kalau ada siswa yang datang dari arah yang berlawanan dan mereka sama sama tidak memperhatikan langkah.

 _ **Brukk**_

"yakk bisakah kau berjalan dengan hati hati, kau lagi!"

Seperti de javu Jongjn lagi lagi berurusan dengan si ketua kelas Oh Sehun.

"sebenarnya apa masalah mu Oh Sehun, kau ini hobi sekali mengganggu ketenangan hidup ku, jam makan siang dikantin, dan sekarang apa maumu" bentak jongin dengan nada bicara yang ketara dengan amarah.

"hey anak baru kim, seharus nya aku yang marah dengan mu, kau berjalan seakan akan lorong ini milik keluarga mu sampai sampai orang lain berjalan kau tabrak" bantah Sehun tak mau kalah dengan Jongin.

"kau saja yang berjalan dengan seenak mu, aku sudah melewati pinggir lorong dan kau menabrak ku. Memangnya kau siapa! Pemilik yayasan, ketua yayasan, pemilik sekolah" jawab jongin tak kalah sengit

"Memang, ya akulah pemilik yayasan" skak mat kau jong, dan satu lagi kebodohan Jongin ia lupa kalau si Oh fuckn Sehun memang anak pemilik yayasan. Dan yahh pemenangya sudah jelas.

"Kau minggir, aku malas meladeni makhluk sepertimu" jongin mendorong bahu Sehun agar menjauh dari jalan yang akan dilaluinya.

"khe kau kalah telak dengan ku ingusan Kim" kekeh Sehun saat melihat Jongin yang skak mat dengan ucapanya.

"sudah ku bilang minggir kau jerk aku ragu jika pendengaran mu masih berfungsi" masih tak ingin menyerah Jongin masih saja berusah menggeser tubuh Sehum yang sialnya lebih tinggi dari nya.

Melihat tingkah unik classmate barunya Sehun mengalah untuk menggeser badan atletisnya. Tapi tunggu Sehun itu bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudahnya mengalah.

"fuck you bastard" sebelum benar benar meninggalka Sehun dengan beraninya Jongin berteriak di tepat disebelah telinga Sehun.

"dasar idiot!" teriak Sehun saat ini telinganya berdengung akibat teriakan ingusan Kim

.

.

"Saem akan membagi kan keras undian ini jika kalian mendapat nomor yang sama maka kalian menjadi satu kelompok, tapi kelas ini akan ada kelompok yang ber isi 2 anggota saja. Mengerti"

"Nde saem" jawab seluruh siswa penghuni kelas

"Saem akan mengabsen untuk pengambilan nomor undian"

"Chioi Minho"

"Lalisa"

Sontak seluruh penghuni kelas minus kang songsaenim ricuh membicarakan nomor undian yang didapatnya.

"Kim Jongin" sontak jongin berdiri dan melangkah menunju meja kang songsaenim. Jongin gugup melihat banyak gulungan undian, dan jongin berharap kalau ia akan satu kelompok dengan Wendy dengan nomor 7. Tapi harapan Jongin pupus karna ia mendapatkan nomor 10

"selanjutnya Yook Sungjae"

"Oh Sehun"

.

"kaliam sudah mendapatkan nomor undian?"

"Sudah saem" jawab panghuni kelas dengan kompak.

"baiklah sekarang menggerombol dengan kelompok masing masing dan buka Bab 3. Saem akan membagi topik dengarkan baik baik"

" _kelompok 1 ulasan A, kelompok 2 ulasan B, urut sampai seterusnya"_ terang kang songsaenim.

Jongin melihat teman teman nya heboh mencari anggota kelompok sedangkan ia malas untuk mencari couple nya.

"yak Tuan Kim kenapa kau duduk saja, kemana anggota kelompomu, dan juga kau Oh Sehun sama saja dengan Jongin. Kau mendapatkan nomor berapa Tuan Kim"

"10 saem" jawab jongin sejujurnya, tak mungkin juga ia berbohong kepada kang saem dengan menyebutkan nomor 7, its silly

"Dan kau Tuan Oh?"

"10 saem" jawab Sehun dengan malas pasalnya ia sudah tau kalau si ingusan kim akan menjadi satu kelompok

"Bagus, dan tunggu apa lagi"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Hael pftt wewend bawa ff absurt bin gaje ini lagi. Mumpung lagi galau Wewend udah berusaha ngetik 'harus goals 2k' but ma brain was blocked. Tapi syukurlah akhirnya goals 2k kkk Hahaha kenapa wewend pake cast nya** _wendy_ _ **'alah mentang mentang pen name nya wendy jadinya di masukin/**_

 **Hehe bukanya gitu fyi Wendy red velvet itu di dunia real itu sifatnya cocok banget buat jadi best friendnya jongin kkk. Orangnya blak blakan tapi peduli + perhatian udah ahh setop fangirlingnya.**

 **Dan yahh maaf kalo semisal di cerita diatas ada kata2 yang ga cocok soalnya yahh ini ketik ketik sesuka kata2 yang lagi wewend pikirin :'v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jadi mau riview?**

 **Riview kalian CEMANGATH KUW *plis lebay :'v**


	2. aku yang pertama

**ONE CALL AWAY**

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

"kaliam sudah mendapatkan nomor undian?"

"Sudah saem" jawab panghuni kelas dengan kompak.

"baiklah sekarang menggerombol dengan kelompok masing masing dan buka Bab 3. Saem akan membagi topik dengarkan baik baik"

"kelompok 1 ulasan A, kelompok 2 ulasan B, urut sampai seterusnya" terang kang songsaenim. Jongin melihat teman teman nya heboh mencari anggota kelompok sedangkan ia malas untuk mencari couple nya.

"yak Tuan Kim kenapa kau duduk saja, kemana anggota kelompomu, dan juga kau Oh Sehun sama saja dengan Jongin. Kau mendapatkan nomor berapa Tuan Kim"

"10 saem" jawab jongin sejujurnya, tak mungkin juga ia berbohong kepada kang saem dengan menyebutkan nomor 7, its silly

"Dan kau Tuan Oh?"

"10 saem" jawab Sehun dengan malas pasalnya ia sudah tau kalau si ingusan kim akan menjadi satu kelompok

"Bagus, dan tunggu apa lagi"

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Sekali ketik. Tidak sempat edit. Maaf jika ada typos**

Kukira hari ini akan menyenangkan tapi nyatanya sial, sial karna aku terjebak sepanjang jam pelajaran prakarya dengan si idiot Sehun yang sialnya hari ini mendapatkan 4jam pelajaran.

"Kenapa aku bisa sesial ini Ya Tuhan apa salahku" helaan nafas Jongin yang terdengar teratur tak lupa dengan berbagai kata kata keluhan

"Sudahlah ini bukan salah Tuhan ini salahmu karna kau pembawa sial" timpal laki laki disamping Jongin yang masih saja membaca buku tebal dengan air muka serius, sesekali membalikkan beberapa halaman.

"bukan aku yang sial Oh tapi kau yang pembawa sial" tak mau kalah Jongin malah menarik buku yang sedari tadi menggangu pandangannya ke manik Sehun. Ooh atau ini hanya akal akalan Jongin agar bisa melihat manik Sehun yang katanya mempesona membuat Jongin seperti terkena penyakit jantung kronis.

Sadar jika dirinya sedang dipandangi Jongin, Sehun pun membalas tatapan mata lawan bicaranya. Jongin yang dipandangi atau malah ketahuan memandangi si ketua kelas buru buru menoleh ke samping kanan karna tiba tiba saja atmosfer disekitanya menjadi canggung dan sialnya pipinya memerah seperti lobster rebus.

"Kenapa kau merebut buku ku, kalau ingin meminjam tolong dengan sopan ahh tau kau ingin mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita sendirian?" Jongin mendengar kata kata sarkasme dari Sehun buru buru mengayunkan telapak tangannya dihadapan Sehun enak saja ia mengerjakanya sendirian.

"mana ada peraturan seperti itu lagi pula aku hanya ingin melihat halaman berapa yang kau baca" sanggah Jongin dengan manik mata meyakinkan

"sayang" apa Sehun memanggilnya sayang mamahh tolong Jongin

"sayang.. sayang sekali padahal aku sangat berterimakasih jika kau ingin mengerjakan tugas nya sendirian kau menghancurkan rencana kencanku Kim" apa kencan? Jongin tidak salah dengar apa si ketua kelas sudah punya kekasih? Kenapa tiba tiba rasanya panas mendengarnya, tidak boleh.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin seperti orang idiot memang sih orang didepanya ini sudah idiot dari awal tapi jika bertingkah seperti ini tambah sudah kadar keidiotannya.

"hey kau kenapa idiot"

"Tidak apa apa" nahkan tambah 1 point lagi kadar keidiotan Jongin kenapa tiba tiba judes dengan Sehun.

"kenapa kau menggelengkan kepalamu dan tidak tidakk" tanya Sehun tak lupa juga menirukan gerakan Jongin

"ku bilang tidak ada, sudahlah aku muak" dengan sekali hentakan Jongin mendorong kebelakang kursiyang sedari tadi digunakan dan dengan buru buru keluar kelas. ehh dikutuk apa Sehun dikehidupan sebelumnya.

Kenapa Jongin bisa keluar dari kelas dengan mudah, karna kelas ini sedang tidak diisi guru

.

"Dasar albino, dasar bodoh, dasar idiot mau maunya aku satu kelompok dengan muka triplek seperti itu" gerutu Jongin sepanjang lorong yang entah kenapa malah menuju ke kantin

Bruk

"aduh"

Buru buru Jongin menjongkokan diri mensejajarkan dengan seseorang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak karna sibuk menyumpah serapahi Sehun

"sunbae tidak apa apa?"

Tidak dijawab, orang yang ditabraknya malah sibuk membersihkan debu di seragam sekolahnya

"maafkan aku"

"Tidak apa apa aku tau kau tidak sengaja menabrak ku" jawab laki laki dengan wajah mempesona ahh tidak cantik maksudnya.

"Apa benar benar tidak apa apa sunbae? Aku takut jika ada apa apa, mau ku antar ke UKS?" tawar Jongin sambil menepuk nepuk kemeja sunbaenya untuk menghilangkan debunya. Asal kalian tahu saja Jongin walaupun sok jutek tapi ia baik hati kok.

"Haha tidak usah panik seperti itu, dan kenalkan namaku Luhan, Xi Luhan" jawab orang yang ditabraknya tadi Jongin yang diajak berjabat tangan langsung saja menerimanya tidak buruk juga punya kenalan kakak kelas kkk

"n nama ku Jongin sunbae" sengaja Jongin tidak mengikut sertakan marganya karna yahh kata ibunya ia tak boleh memberitahu kepada orang asing

"hai Jongin salam kenal, dan jangan panggil aku sunbae panggil saja Luhan karna aku juga ditahun yang sama denganmu"

"Baiklah sun maksudku Luhan kalau begitu aku duluan ya" pamit Jongin agak kikuk karna yah ia mudah kikuk jika bertemu orang orang baru.

.

.

"Jongin pulang" seru Jongin masuk rumah dan disuguhi adegan tidak senonoh adiknya yang sedang memperkosa setoples kue kering didepan televisi

"ibu kemana joy?" dengan langkah gontai Jongin menghampiri setoples kue kering yang sepertinya enak dimakan saat saat seperti ini tapi sebelum tangan lentiknya menyentuh pinggiran toples naas sudah tangannya di tepis oleh joy.

"mana kutahu memangnya aku ibunya" jawaban yang sangat memuaskan yang menghasilkan plototan dari Jongin tapi naas diabaikan karna sepertinya para boyband yang sedang menari di dalam televisi lebih menyenangkan.

"Kau kan dari tadi hanya dirumah dan memperkosa setoples kue kering ibu maka dari itu aku bertanya kepada mu" sanggah Jongin

"Sudahlah kau belum mencari ibu saja protes, cari dulu saja mungkin di kamar"

"punya adik tidak berguna" cibir Jongin seraya menaiki satu persatu anak tangga

"aku bisa mendengarkanmu hitam"

"Ibuuu joy mengataiku hitam"

"tapi memang kau hitam Jongin sayang" balas ibunya tak kalah kencang dari arah kamarnya

"ibuuuu aku laparrrr"

"Ya makan dan berhenti berteriak Jongin"

.

.

Drrt

"Siapa sih mengganggu saja quality time ku dengan kasur" gerutu Jongin saat mendengar ponsel nya bergetar bukanya membuka pesannya ia malah semakin menggelung diri di selimut motif bunga bunganya. Eww girly sekali

Drttt

Drrt

Jongin yang merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan ponselnya yang tidak sekali dua kali tapi tiga kali bergetar dinakas, Jongin dengan segera menyingkap dengan sebal selimut nya

"Kenapa ada banyak panggilan masuk seolah olah aku sedang punya hutang dengan rentenir" walaupun terus menggerutu Jongin malah tetap menggeser tombol hijau.

' _hallo'_ ucap Jongin sok manis tidak mungkin kan ia menyumpah serapahi nomor tidak dikenal siapa tahu nomor ini milik Shawn Menndes

' _heh hitam kenapa lama sekali menganggkat telfonku'_ sembur orang disebrang sana

' _siapa ini dan satu lagi enak saja kau mengataiku hitam dasar tidak tahu sopan santun'_ sembur Jongin tak mau kalah

 _'heh dasar tidak tahu diri jika sedang di telfon orang setampan aku kau malah memarahiku'_

Jika ini di komik mungkin saja di sudut kepala Jongin sudah ada perempatan imaginer dengan uap yang muncul diatas kepalanya

' _pede sekali kau idiot Oh'_

Astaga astaga biarkan Jongin bernafas, mimpi apa ia semalam hingga ia bisa ditelfon Sehun, jangan tanya kenapa ia bisa mengenali suara Sehun karna yah namanya juga…

tapi dari mana Sehun mendapatkan nomor kontaknya setahu Jongin hanya Wendy yang menyimpan nomornya, ahh apa jangan jangan Sehun mengemis ngemis kepada Wendy agar memberi nya

Memikirkan perjuangan Sehun saja Jongin sudah merona

' _mau apa kau, aku sibuk katakanlah to the point dan dari mana kau mendapatkan kontakku'_ Balas Jongin ketus

 _'aku hanya ingin menanyakan tugas dan juga aku mendapatkanya dari Seulgi noona yang notabene sepupuku'_

Ooh hanya tugas seketika mimik wajah Jongin berubah, bohong jika ia tidak kecewa

 _'tugasmu baik baik saja didalam tasku'_

' _kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan nya anak baru'_

' _enak saja ini tugas kelompok kenapa harus aku sendirian yang mengerjakanya'_ sudah cukup Jongin kira Sehun menelfonya ingin minta maaf atau paling tidak kan menanyakan kabarnya selepas ia kabur tadi siang

' _ya sudah kalau begitu kau kerumahku'_

Nahkan Jongin dibuat merona lagi, karna apa Sehun mengajak kerumahnya astaga pikiran liar Jongin mulai mengebu gebu

' _ehh u untuk apa kerumah mu'_ balas Jongin dengan nada was was padahal senang sekali rasanya ia ingin terbang ke Amerika untuk mencium patung liberty.

 _'tentu saja untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bodoh'_

 _'aku tidak bodoh'_

 _'baiklah idiot'_

 _'aku tidak idi'_

Tutt

Tutt

'-ot sialan kau Sehun seenak nya saja memutuskan ku" nahkan kata kata Jongin ambigu sekali

Rasanya Jongin butuh sebotol air untuk menyiram tenggorokannya yang kering setelah brperang dengan si ketua kelas tak lupa membuat ponselnya ke ranjang

"ehh apa lagi ini" dan rencana mengambil minumnya gagal karna ia mendengar notifikasi benda persegi yang baru saja diletakan dinakas Jongin buru buru menyambarnya, isinya hanya sederet alamat, alamat siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun. Kyaaa mamahh.

"Aku harus bagaimana" Jongin jangan tanya lagi seperti apa ia sekarang, hanya mondar mandir di depan almari tempat ia menyimpan semua harta karunnya dan jangan lupakan semua baju sepatu syal atau apapun itu yang terongok diatas lantai di atas ranjang berserakan.

"Pakai turtle neck? Atau biasa?"

"Pakai wana mencolok atau lembut?"

"Pakai sepatu ini atau itu?"

"Apa aku perlu mengecat rambut ku?"

"Pakai lensa berwarna atau tidak?"

.

Dan disinilah Jongin didepan rumah yang sepertinya bukan rumah karna luasnya yang fucking fantastic.

"Ekhem ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

tiba tiba ada seorang yang sepertinya satpam disini karna terbukti dari baju seragam yang dipakainya menepuk bahu Jongin yang sedang memandangi pagar rumah Sehun yang menjulang.

"A a saya ingin bertemu Sehun"

"Silahkan masuk" perintah satpam Sehun sembari membuka pintu gerbang. Dan fyi halamanya fucking fantastic indah nya. Mungkin saja aku bisa berkemah disini karna yah saking luasnya dan jangan lupakan air mancur yanv dikelilingi oleg semak semak yang berada ditengah halaman luas yang nantinya bakal ku gunakan untuk berkemah. Haha ups.

Belum sempat aku menggengam ketukan pintu yang menempel di kayu yang penuh ukiran didepanku tiba tiba pintunya sudah terbuka dengan 2 orang berseragam maid di setiap sisinya.

"silahkan masuk tuan muda" tawar maid yang bersurai blonde berjawah Western tunggu sepertinya semua maid disini berwajah western apa jangan jangan maid maid ini di impor langsung dari eropa astagaaa kejutan.

"Ya a ya" jawab ku gagap karna fyi maid maid ini asdfghjkl hot sekali

"Tuan Sehun sedang berendam anda bisa menunggunya di ruang tamu tuan" tawar maid yang satunya dengan menggiringku ke ruangan yang bernama ruang tamu tapi bagiku ini ballroom. Langsung saja kududukan bokong berisiku di sofa yang empuknya melebihi kasur kesayangan ku. Dengan jelalatan metaku melihat sekitar ruangan ini Interior khas gereja Eropa di langit langitnya, guci guci antik membuat ku berasa di museum arkeologi.

"wah wah kau cepat juga ternyata"

"A astaga kau mengagetkan ku albino" ku pandangi Sehun dari atas sampai bawah dan setelahnya aku lupa bagaimana cara menegak ludahku karna demi Taeyong yang sering dielu elukan seksi oleh joy Sehun bahkan lebih ah bukan jauh lebih seksi dengan kaos putih polos celana santai selutut dengan handuk bertengger di lehernya dan jangan lupakan rambut basahnya menyumbang banyak alasan jika setelah ini Jongin pingsan.

"Heh hitam" Sehun yang sedit risih karna dipandangi intens mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung pen ah ujung kaki maksudnya, segera menyadarkan Jongin dengan menepuk nepuk pipi orang kelewat idiot didepan nya.

"Eeh iya" balas Jongin dengan tampang cenggonya yang baru saja tersadar dari acara mari menatap Sehun yang lebih hot dari Taeyong.

"iya iya, kau dengar tidak apa yang barusan kukatakan" tanya sehun sembari mengusak kan handuk nya ke rambut basahnya, ahh rasanya Jongin ingin membantunya

"tentu saja aku mendengarnya" jawab Jongin yang sembari mencari objek untuk dilihat dari lada melihat sehun dengan tampang sok hotnya

"Apa hem apa, mana mungkin kau dengar jika dari tadi hanya memelotototi ku dari atas sampai bawah" balas Sehun dengan memajukan dagunya sampai tepat didepan mata Jongin

Fuck sehun menyadari jika dari tadi Jongin memandanginya. Jongin jangan tanya lagi bagaimana merahnya saat ditatap Sehun sedekat ini

"Apa kau tau apa, jangan sok narsis aku hanya melihat mu yang sangat ew di usiamu yang sudah tua seperti ini masih saja tidak bisa mengeringkan rambut dengan benar" jawab Jongin tak kalah ketusnya sembari memandangi Sehun jijik seolah olah kalau Sehun seongok kotoran.

"oh ya kau benar aku tidak bisa mengeringkan rambut ku tuan muda kim" monolog Sehun yang diselingi dengan gerak tubuh seolah olah ia anak kecil yang belum bisa mandi sendiri

"Yasudah cepat keringkan rambut ku, kau tunggu apa lagi tuan sok bisa" dengan tidak sopan nya Sehun menggeret tangan Jongin dengan spontan, dan sekarang Jongin malah duduk di panggkuan Sehun, yang ditarik hanya memasang wajah syok

"ehh apa apaan kau, tidak akan kau kan bisa sendiri" jawab Jongin dengan nada yang kental akan kegugupan

"Kau keringkan rambut ku atau kutendang peeee…"

"Jangan" teriak Jongin tiba tiba

"hei biasa saja, dan kenapa kau memegangi selakanganmu?" mendengar ejekan sehun langsung saja Jongin melepas cengkramannya, huft selamat

"A anu ini gerakan reflek" jawab Jongin terbata bata tapi tangannya masih saja mengusap rambut Sehun

"jadi jika kau kaget, kau akan mencengkeram selakangan mu hahaa" taqa sehun pecah mendengar alasan Jongin yang sedikit konyol

"diam"

"Hahaha"

"sehun diam"

"Hahaha"

"berhenti bergerak bodoh aku semakin kesusahan menggeringkan rambut mu" tukas Jongin dengan sabar karna sedari tadi Sehun bergerak karna ttertawa

"diam ku bilang"

"Hahaha" naas gertakanya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sehun

"Sudah cukup berhenti tertawa aku disini untuk mengerjakan tugas bukan untuk mengering kan rambutmu ataupun mendengar kan mu tertawa" dengan terburu buru Jongin mengambil tas ranselnya yang terongok mengenaskan di bawah meja

"Jong tunggu dulu" melihat Jongin mengambil ransel mililnya, segera Sehun menyusul Jongin yang buru buru pergi menuju pintu depan.

"jong berhenti"

' _greb_

Tangan Sehun berhasil menggapai pergelangan tangan Jongin yang hampir saja memutar knop pintu rumahnya

Sekali sentakan tanggan Sehun lepas dari pergelangan tanganya, kesempatan emas untuk pergi dari rumah Sehun batin Jongin

Sehun yang melihat bagaimana aura hitam yang menguar dari Jongin hanya diam saja saat tangan yang tadi menggenggam pergelangan Jongin disentak dalam sekali sentakan oleh empunya.

"Minggir"

Sehun hanya melihat langkah Jongin yang semakin menjauh dari balik pintu meninggalkan rumahnya

Dan sekarang apa, Sehun malah kalut sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Maaf telat

Terimakasih yang sudah review dan menunggu ff ga jelas ini dadaaa

Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya


	3. kejutan!

**MAAF SOAL CHAPTER 1 YANG SUDAH KEDELETE. SOALNYA ADA HAL YANG MENYIMPANG SEDIKIT DI ALURNYA.**

 **YAH INI EMANG KISAH NYATA TAPI GA SEPENUH NYA NYATA DISINI. YANG NYATA ITU CUMA KONFLIKNYA, KALO ADEGAN ADEGANNYA SEPARUHNYA UDAH WENDY ROMBAK.**

 **Maaf banget**

 **Maaf.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya**

"Sudah cukup berhenti tertawa aku disini untuk mengerjakan tugas bukan untuk mengering kan rambutmu ataupun mendengar kan mu tertawa" dengan terburu buru Jongin mengambil tas ranselnya yang terongok mengenaskan di bawah meja

"Jong tunggu dulu" melihat Jongin mengambil ransel mililnya, segera Sehun menyusul Jongin yang buru buru pergi menuju pintu depan.

"jong berhenti"

' _greb_

Tangan Sehun berhasil menggapai pergelangan tangan Jongin yang hampir saja memutar knop pintu rumahnya

Sekali sentakan tanggan Sehun lepas dari pergelangan tanganya, kesempatan emas untuk pergi dari rumah Sehun batin Jongin

Sehun yang melihat bagaimana aura hitam yang menguar dari Jongin hanya diam saja saat tangan yang tadi menggenggam pergelangan Jongin disentak dalam sekali sentakan oleh empunya.

"Minggir"

Sehun hanya melihat langkah Jongin yang semakin menjauh dari balik pintu meninggalkan rumahnya

Dan sekarang apa, Sehun malah kalut sendiri.

.

.

Sekali ketik maaf kalau ada typos

 **Chapter 3**

Ruang kelas yang awalnya ramai mendadak sunyi karna dikagetkan dengan suara debuman pintu yang tiba tiba digeser kasar sang ketua kelas tapi acara mari-diam-sejenak itu tidak berlangsung lama karna mereka mengindahkan adegan tersebut.

Sehun dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak berubah setiap harinya terus berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Dengan hati hati sehun menengok deretan bangku ke 4 tapi nihil, segera iris matanya memandang pintu masuk yang beberapa menit lalu menjadi bulan bulanan moodnya yang sedang buruk pagi ini. Dipandanginya lagi pintu tersebut dan rasanya beberapa menit kedepan pintu kayu tersebut akan membeku karna mendapat hadiah tatapan dingin Sehun.

Srak

"Jonginn! Selamat pagi" tiba tiba celetukan khas tanda kutip Wendy Son menggema seantero kelas

Jongin yang ditatap seantero kelas dengan reaksi berbeda hanya acuh tak acuh sembari melewati deretan kursi kursi kelas dan tak lupa menunjukkan bahasa mata 'maaf dia bukan temanku, sungguh.

"selamat pagi Wendy, dan tolong jangan berteriak aku sungkan dengan seisi kelas" tukas Jongin sembari mendudukkan bokongnga di kursi.

"Ish Jongin aku hanya ingin mengumumkan kalau kau sudah datang ke kelas" Wendy bukannya memelankan suaranya malahan semakin mengeraskan suara

"Stt diam wendy ah" Jongin yang bingung bagaimana menanggapi sikap chair mate nya hanya membekap mulut Wendy persis seperti kejadian di kantin tempo hari mungkin Jongin balas dendam.

"lepaskan, kau tau aku bicara seperti ini karna aku ingin menunjukkan kepada Oh Sehun kalau kau sudah datang dari tadi ia memandangi bangkumu terus menerus dan hmmmpthasdfghjkl" lagi Jongin membekapnya, astaga mengapa harinya tidak pernah seindah mendapat tiket konser vvip secara gratis.

"Pelankan suaramu Wen"

"Iya iya dasar hitam tanganmu bau"

Setelah mengatakan hal nista tentang tanganya Jongin lagi lagi menghadiahkan death glare nya.

"Jadi begini….."

Jongin yang mendengarkan penjelasan Wendy bagaimana sikap Sehun yang terus memandangi bangkunya seperti menanti kedatanganya membuat Jongin meletup letup ahh sepertinya sedikit mukjizat pagi ini.

.

Dikantin ramai seperti biasa, Jongin dan Wendy juga makan seperti biasa tapi tiba tiba ada seseorang yang mendaratkan bokongnya di meja mereka.

"o oh hai Sehun" Wendy yang pertama menyapa orang yang baru saja duduk disebelahnya.

Jongin yang sayup sayup mendengar nama Sehun tanpa basa basi mengangkat kepalanya.

"mau apa kau kesini?" tanya jongin penuh selidik

"kau punya mata atau tidak?"bukan menjawab Sehun balik bertanya dengan menyodorkan nampan makanya ke hadapan Jongin seolah olah mengatakan 'ini makanan bro, jadi aku kesini untuk makan

"Wen sepertinya aku sudah kenyang, aku duluan ok" pamit Jongin seraya membereskan sumpit.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin melenggang pergi kelabakan membereskan makananya dan tak lupa pamit kepada Wendy.

.

"Heh hitam" panggil Sehun

"Anak baru" lagi karna tak mendapat jawaban

"Hei Jongin" sekali lagi karna Jongin malah mempercepat langkah kakinya dikoridor

Sehun terus mengejar Jongin yang semakin cepat, ia hiarukan orang orang yang baru saja ia tabrak karna serius mengejar Jongin

Grep

"kauuuu anak baru apa kau tak punya telinga, aku lelah memanggilmu Jong Jongin Jongin, tidak punya sopan santun cih" omel Sehun sambil menunjuk nunjuk Jongin seolah olah Jongin barang kotor

"sudah selesai yang terhormat oh Sehun" Jongin hanya merolling bola matanya mendengar ocehan Sehun seolah olah ialah yang salah padahal sebaliknya menurut Jongin.

Sehun yang dibalas dengan kata kata sarkasme hanya diam, niatnya ingin meminta maaf soal kejadian kemarin tetapi malah menambah permasalahan.

.

Klank

Suara botol soda yang sengaja Jongin tendang sembari berjalan pulang dengan chairmate nya yang super duper cerewet

"jongin aku laparr"

"ehh apa" jawab Jongin seadanya

"dari tadi aku sudah memgoceh dan kau bertanya apa? Kau kenapa Jong ahh aku tau kau memikirkan Sehun kannnn" selidik Wendy

"T tidak untuk apa aku memikirkanya malahan hari hari ku sangat tentram" jawab Jongin kikuk karna yah mungkin ia sedikit rindu dengan sang ketua kelas yang super duper ganteng, bohong kalau Jongin mengatakan ia senang karna Sehun menjauhinya.

"Jong kau tahu tidak" tiba tiba Wendy mengambil suara

"Tidak" jawab Jongin seadanya lagi, kan memang benar ia tidak tahu

"Benar kata Sehun kau memang idiot jong" balas Wendy sambil memangut mangutkan dagunya menyetujui perkataan Sehun tempo hari.

"Jangan bahas Sehun aku muak mendengarnya"

"baiklah baiklah kali ini aku akan bahas pacarnya saja hehe" Wendy mengatakan nya dengan wajah ceria tanpa dosa. Dasar. Tidak lihat apa Jongin disebelahnya sudah berasap mendengar pacar, garis bawahi pacarrr Oh Sehun sang pujaan hati.

"kan sudah kukatakan jangan membahas Oh Sehun" bentak Jongin kan sampai kelepasan.

"Ehh kenapa kau marah? Kan aku membahas pac-" melihat wajah Jongin yang sepertinya akan meledak sebentar lagi Wendy hanya memakan bulat bulat kata kata yang hampir di luncurkanya.

"Maaf maaf sudahlah jangan marah, tapi saranku kau jangan dekat dekata apalagi berurusan denga Sehun"

"ya ya akan kucatat nanti" jawab Jongin sok murung.

.

Sudah seminggu Sehun menjauhinya, jangan tanyakan seperti apa keadaan Jongin, normal seperti biasa tentunya.

Tapi ada sedikit keinginan untuk berbicara dengan Sehun, ia merasa terombang ambing dengan situasi seperti ini, Sehun yang salah tapi kenapa ia malah yang ingin meminta maaf.

.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar"

"kau sudah bicara kalau kau mau tau"

Datang tiba tiba tetapi juga pergi tiba tiba dengan menyeret lengan Sehun dan sukses mendapat perhatian seluruh penghuni lorong yang Jongin lewati, ia tak peduli jika setelah ini ia akan di cap sebagai anak baru yang belagu, tapi apa boleh buat ia tidak betah jika tidak berbicara dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menjauhi ku?" tanya ku langsung to the point saat sampai di atap gedung sekolah

"Kenapa ya?" bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah memasukan satu tanganya kedalam saku celana bahanya.

"aku sudah membuang segala rasa maluku hanya untuk bertanya dengan mu dan malah kau balik bertanya kepadaku?" jawab ku bersungut sungut karna semua yang kukatakan nya memang benat adanya. Aku dengan rasa malu yang sudah hilang memyeret Oh Sehun keatap berdua seakan akan ingin melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh

"ooh rasa malumu hilang sampai sampai kau tidak melepaskan genggaman tanganmu, aku tersanjung sekalo nona kim" ucap Sehun sembari mengarahkan bola matanya ke arah tangannya yang kugenggam sedari tadi.

Sontak saja aku langsung melepaskan genggamanku, astaga Jongin kenapa selalu gugup didepan oh sehun.

"ini hanya gerak refleks kalau kau mau tau" dengan bodohnya mulutku mengeluarkan kata kata yangbtempi hari kugunakan untuk beralasan ahhh bodoh.

"refleks mu bagus sekali nona kim"

"Aku laki laki bodoh" enak saja ia memanggilku nona, ingin sekali ku lempar ke kutub utura sekarang juga.

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"Karna kau mengataiku nona, asal kau tau saja aku bahkan punya benda yang ada di selakanganmu"

"Kau merasa perempuan?"

"Tidak"

"Yasudah jangan marah, dan bolehkah aku melihatnya" kata tidak senonoh Sehun begitu lancar, yang sukses membuat wajah ku merah sempurna

"maafkan aku soal insiden dirumah ku tempo hari, dan juga saat aku di kantin sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf denganmu tapi aku bingung mulai dari mana" aku hanya diam saja saat Sehun memgucapkan kalimat terpanjang yang belum pernah ku dengar sebelumnya. Aku terus diam saja sembari melihat pahatan yang sempurna didepanku, dengan bahu yang tegap punggung yang lebar, ahh ingin rasanya tidur siang diatas badan Sehun. Apa apaan ini

Merasa jika kata kata yang dilontarkanya tidak dijawab oleh lawan bicaranya, Sehun memalingkan wajahnya yang semula memandang ke lapangan, karna ia sangat malu mengatakan permintaan maaf dengan memandang wajah Jongin didepaanya yang sedang melamun seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jong?" tidak ada jawaban

Cup

"Astaga Sehun" pekik Jongin karna baru saja benda kenyal alias bibir Sehun mengecup pipi kanannya

Melihat Jongin yang mebelalakan matanya kaget dan mengusap pipi kanannya yang barusaja ia kecup, Sehun hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya

"Kenapa kau ngalamun? Ada masalah?" dengan ringannya seolah ilah tidak pernah terjadi apa apa padahal barusaja terjadi tsunami di hati Jongin.

"Kau ada masalah?" tentu saja aku punya masalah Oh Sehun bodoh, ia memang bodoh atau bagaimana jelas jelas ia mempunyai kekasih dan dengan enaknya ia malah menciumku

"Ehh iya sepertinya aku belum mengerjakan pr ekonomi ku, aku kekelas. Da Sehun" pamitku karna dwmi apa mungkin saja wajahku sudah memerah seperti lobster rebus

buru buru aku menuruni tangga bohong jika aku pergi ke kelas untuk mengerjakan pr, karna yahh aku tipikal pelajar yang selalu mengarjakan pr, tapi entah kenapa kakiku berbelok ke arah kanan bukanya kekiri

"Hosh hosh disini sepikan" monologku tentu saja aku berbicara sendiri karna disini sepi untuk menyakinkan diriku aku membuka satu persatu bilik kamar mandi.

"Oh Sehun gila, astaga mamaaah Jongin baru saja dicium pangeran" pekik ku tak khawatir karna disini tidak ada orang.

Aku terus saja memandangi wajahku yang memerah berangsur angsur memudar, dan dengan bodohnya disaat saat seperti ini aku malah melarikan diri seharusnya kan tidak coba saja jika aku masih disana aku mungkin bisa lebih ganas menciumnya. Astaga sadarlah anak muda.

Kenapa wajahku lama sekali seperti sediakala. Jika kembali kekelas dengan wajah seperti ini bisa bisa aku di introgasi si cerewet Wendy.

.

Aku kembali kekelas setelah membereskan beberapa masalah di wajahku, tapi ada yang aneh di kelas. Kenapa seantero kelas memandangiku, aku merasa seperti malaikat maut jika dipandangi seperti ini terus menerus. Ah apa jamgan jangan wajahku berubah menjadi hitam?

"wend apakah wajahku aneh?" tanyaku langsung kepada Wendy karna yah ia dari tadi bersemedi di kelas mungkin saja ia mengetahuinya.

"hmm wajahmu…" bukannya menjawab Wendy malah menatapku intens seolah olah ada tumor ganas di wajahki yang menarik perhatianya

"Kenapa?" tanyaku antusias demi apapum aku penasaran

"wajahmu… tambah hitam" dengan polosnya ia menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkanya didepan ku. Mungki. Saja jika ini di komik di keningku terdapat perempatan

"Te ri ma ka sih atas hi na an mu wen dy son" ucapan terimakasih ku tak lupa menekankan.

wajah Wendy semakin kesini semakin absurt saja, ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya bahkan hidung kami hampir bersentuhan.

"tidak tidak chairmate ku yang unyu unyu yang baru saja berciuman dengan Oh Sehun uuu" apa apaan nadanha seperti menimang nimang bayi, dan jangan lupakan soal berciuman dengan o o oh APA OH SEHUN ASDFGHJKL

"Kai bilang apa tadi?' aku masih meyakinkan diriku kalau semisal telingaku kemasukan kecoa bisa saja aku salah mendengarnya.

"kauberciumandenganohsehun ew" kurang ajar sekali anak ini

"Astagaaa uri Wendy dari mana kau mengetahuinya" spontan saja aku menangkup kedua pipinya sampai sampai bibir anak cerewet ini mengkerut sperti ikan, berjaga jaga kalau ia keceplosan berteriak. Karna dipojok depan ada Sehun yang sedang menelangkupkan wajahnya dibalik lipatan tangganya.

"Lupspuskan akhu"

"berjanji kau tidak akan teriak"

"Akkhuh dannnjhi"

"hah hah gila saja kau" bukanya bercerita malah ia berteriak didepan ku

"cepatlah atau ku bekap lagi?kebetulan sebelum kemari aku sempat ke kamar mandi"

"Aku mengetahuinya dari

.

.

Tbc

Terimakasih yang sudah riview di chapter sebelumnya. Paypay

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya


	4. microwave

SELAMAT MEMBACA ^^

Maaf jika banyak typos karna ini sekali ketik tidak sempat menyunting hehe

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA….

"Kau bilang apa tadi?' aku masih meyakinkan diriku kalau semisal telingaku kemasukan kecoa bisa saja aku salah mendengarnya.

"kauberciumandenganohsehun ew" kurang ajar sekali anak ini

"Astagaaa uri Wendy dari mana kau mengetahuinya" spontan saja aku menangkup kedua pipinya sampai sampai bibir anak cerewet ini mengkerut sperti ikan, berjaga jaga kalau ia keceplosan berteriak. Karna dipojok depan ada Sehun yang sedang menelangkupkan wajahnya dibalik lipatan tangganya.

"Lupspuskan akhu"

"berjanji kau tidak akan teriak"

"Akkhuh dannnjhi"

"hah hah gila saja kau" bukanya bercerita malah ia berteriak didepan ku

"cepatlah atau ku bekap lagi?kebetulan sebelum kemari aku sempat ke kamar mandi"

"Aku mengetahuinya dari

.

.

"Para penggosip hehe, tapi ku sarankan kau jangan dekat dekat denganya Jong" terang Wendy sembari mencomot roti bantal yang kebetulan dibawa Mark melewati bangku mereka berdua.

"Heh roti milikku, enak saja. kau sudah cuci tangan?!"

"sudahlah mark ikhlas kan saja, tangan Wendy sudah steril kok, barusaja tadi ku rebus dengan alkohol" canda Jongin melihat Mark yang sebentar lagi pecah, karna yah anak itu sangat bahkann super duper pembersih

Setelah Mark berlalu Jongin menyambung cerita.

"Siapa yang dekat dekat, ia selalu mengikutiku asal kau tau, dan kau?! Sok tau sekali" terang Jongin dengan tidak santai seperti dipantai.

"ya sudah kalau begitu, lagi pula kekasih nya galak sekali"

"Aku sudah tau" jawab Jongin dengan tenang berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya.

Hening

"aku pinjam pr matematikamu"

Jongin terperanjat pasalnya didepan nya ini adalah Oh Sehun yang baru saja membuat skalndal besarrrrr (bukan besar, Jongin yang melebih lebihkan) dengan santainya menagih pr matematika, enak saja.

"enak saja kukerjakan sus" kalimat kriting yang hampir saja rampung Jongin katakan untuk sehun seketika berhenti karna tangan gemuk milik chairmate nya melintang didepan matanya.

"Hei jauhkan tangan gemukmu dari pandangan ku" celetuk Jongin karna demi apa brooo tangan ini mengganggu urusanha dengan Oh.

"apa apaan kau mengataiku gemuk, dan ini Sehun, cepat salin ya dan kembalikan sebelum songsaenim datang"

"terimaksih wan ah. dan kau hitam, besar sekali kepalamu, aku tidak akan meminjam pr dari mu. jika ada si jago matematika yang mau meminjamkan prnya kepadaku dengan Cuma Cuma untuk apa aku meminjam dari mu" ucap Sehun dengan tenang sembari membolak balik halaman buku tulis digenggamannya.

Jongin yang sedari tadi tau jika ia melakukan hal yang memalukan segera menelungkupkan kepalanya di lipatan tanganya, guna menyembunyikan kemaluannya. Hehe.

.

.

Disudut distrik, tepatnya didalam kedai sushi terlihat 2 laki laki yang terlihat jelas sekali berbeda Sehun dengan badan tegap gagah tinggi dan jangan lupakan bahu lebar nya, berbeda dengan laki laki yanh didepanya terkesan mungil dan juga cantik.

"jadi berita itu benar?" celetuk si laki laki mungil dengan tangan yang sibum mengaduk secara random mangkok kecil berisi wasabi didepannya.

"aku tidak sengaja" jawab Sehun kalem sembari menyumpit satu persatu maguro diatas sushinya dan mengunyahnya.

"jadi maksudmu kau tersandung tali sepatu dan dengan tiba tiba bibirmu BANG!?"

"Mana ku tau, sepertinya memang seperti itu" santai seperti biasa.

"alasan kuno Hun"

Sehun yang sudah tau jika pembelaanya tidak akan diterima Luhan mau tak mau menceeitakan yang sebenarnya

"yaya aku memang sengaja, tapi aku hanya mencintaimu" singkat jelas padat.

"Kuharap itu benar" Luhan yang mendengar sendiri pengakuan langsung dari Sehun lega sekaligus senang, tentu saja senang bukankah ia sudah menang dari siapapun Yang mecoba merebut Sehun nya.

Dan for your information Luhan mempunyai banyak telinga di sekolah Sehun (mereka berdua berbeda kelas jikaa ingin tau) jadi berita sekecil ujung jarum pentul pun Luhan tau tapi jika berhubungan dengan Sehun jika tidak untuk apa ia mengetahui berita di kelas Sehun yang tidak penting.

"jadi apa rencana mu" tanya luhan sembari mengecup pipi Sehun, yang sikecup hanya biasa biasa saja karna percuma melarang Luhan untuk tidak menciumnya di tempat umum karna Luhan selalu saja mengatakan _**'sehun sayang bukanya kau harus senang karna mereka tau kau mempunyai kekasih secantik aku'**_ dengan nada kemayu nya.

"Makan dan mengantar mu pulang" jawab Sehun dengan jujur

"bukan rencana itu Sehunie"

"Lalu" jawab Sehun acuh karna ia lebih suka menaruh fokus di sushi didepannya karna Sehun sushi addict.

"Rencana mau kau apakan anak baru itu"

"Aku belum memikirkannya, sudahlah jangan mengangkat topik anak baru itu di acara makan malam ini atau kau memang ingin aku benar benar memjadikanya kekasih kedua ku" mendengar ancaman Sehun Luhan langsung mengatupkan kedua bibirnya.

.

.

"Aku pulang" suara Jongin memecah keheningan di rumah besar milik keluarga kim.

"Tumben sekali karung beras tidak menonton 'aaa Taeyong oppa aa~'' monolog Jongin sembari mengganti sepatu nya dengan sandal rumah.

"eomma aku pulangg~" Jongin memang belum puas jika belum ada yang menjawab sapaannya, enak saja ia pulang sekolah selarut ini tidak ada yang menyambutnya.

"astaga Jongin berhentilah berteriak aku pulang, eomma sudah mendengarnya" teriak eomma Jongin tak kalah cetar dari pada anaknya.

"kalau eomma mendengarnya kenapa tidak menjawab" berteriak lagi

"eomma sedang memasak kau suruh teriak, kau mau tangan ku terpotong pisau"

"eomma sudahlah jangan berteriak kalau suaramu se indah Taeyeon girl's generation tak apa nah ini tidak " jawaban enteng Jongin dengan tangan yang mencomot apel di atas meja makan.

Yuri, eomma Jongin hanya menghela nafas sabar dan kembali perfikir kenapa ia bisa melahirkan anak seperti Jongin nya ini, hitam bandel cerewet. Yuri terkadang sedih sendiri memikirkan masa depan anaknya, mana ada orang yang mau meminang Jongin jika kelakuanya macam anak anak.

"Jongin ganti seragam mu, eomma sudah ingatkan berapa ribu kali"

"Jong"

Sepi

Ditolehnya kebelakang memang sepi tidak ada orang.

"JONGIN!"

Jongin dengan santai menapaki satu persatu anak tangga menuju kamarnya tak lupa apel ditanganya di lemparkan keudara ditangkap dilempar ditangkap dan juga bibir tebalnya mengerucut menyanyikan lagu random yang hanya terdengar 'baby' 'bogoshipeo' 'yeahhhh'

Tapi semuanya berhenti ketika Jongin melewati kamar adiknya, Jongin merasa tidak terima karna acaranya _'mari konser di jalan menuju kamar'_ terganggu karna adiknya memutar musik terlalu kencang.

"Menggangu saja karung beras itu"

Dengan bermodal emosi Jongin mengjeblak daun pintu kamar adiknya "Hei pelankan sedikit lagu tidak bermutu mu itu karung ber.."

"EOMMAAAAAA"

Jongin lari terbirit birit menuju kamarnya yang berada di ujung lorong lantai atas, kenapa terbirit birit. Jongin baru saja melihat adiknya hanya memakai pakaian dalam, fuck Jongin lupa kalau adiknya yang seenak bokongnya suka memakai pakaian yang tidak tidak.

"joy kenapa bisa berpakaian seperti itu, dan fuck boleh juga bentuk tubuh anak itu" sedetik itu Jongin merasa menyesal telah memanggil adiknya karung beras karna tadi ia baru saja melihat tubuh hampir polos adik nya kkk.

"Mana boleh, sekali karung beras tetap karung beras"

"Ahhh kenapa kau terbangun nak" Jongin memang gila, ia bermolonog dengan mengusap gundukan ditengah tengah selangkanganya yang sedikit terbangun.

Getaran di ponsel Jongin yang ia simpan di kantung celana membuyarkan argumen Jongin dengan hati nuraninya yang sedang membahas karung beras berhenti.

"ehh untuk apa anak ini menelfonku setelah menginjak injakku habis habisan tadi siang" bohong jika Jongin tidak ingin mengangkat telfon dari Sehun.

"aduh angkat tidak ya angkat tidak ya"

"angkat saja lah" bersamaan saat ibu jari jongin Jongin hendak menggeser ikon hijau dilayar ponselnya seketika itu juga Sehun memutuskan sambunganya.

"asdfghjkl anak ini ingin menelfonlu atau hanya memiscall ku untuk memastikan pulsanya"

Sehun is calling

Wahhh panjang umur

"hemm ada apa" jawab Jongin dingin

"Kau dimana" hati Jongin dugeun dugeun

"untuk apa kau menanyaikau pertanyaan seperi itu" Jongin menggit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawannya

"Yasudah"

"Eh eh tunggu dulu Sehun, aku dirumah tepat nya di kamar, mau apa kau" Jongin yang hanya di jawab dengan balasan singkag menjadi sedikit menyesal.

"baguslah"

Wtf Sehun mencemaskanya (sepertinya)

"Baguslah? Cuma itu?"

Muncul perempatan di dahi Sehun "mau mu apa? Baguslah Jongin sayang kau sudah pulang dengan selamat, begitu?"

" _Iyaaaa_ " tentu saja Jongin mengatakan Dalam hati

"terserahlah"

"kau mau membantuku?"

"mau mau saja asalkan tidak membantumu melunasi hutang hutangmu" tentu saja yang dikatakan Jongin omong kosong mana mungkin Sehun yang notabene anak orang kaya mempunyai hutang.

"jika kau di depan ku akan ku cekik kau" reflek Jongin memegangi lehernya dengan ngeri

"Aku bercanda, cepat katakanlah aku lelah sekali aku belum beristriahat sepulang sekolah"

"Mobilku mogok"

Apa itu pfttt mobil seorang Oh Sehun yang halaman rumahnya selebar bumi perkemahan mogok. Pfttt

"Laluuu" jawab Jongin dengan nada sing song

"Jemput aku" nada Sehun memelas

"Enak saja"

"Jongin kenapa kau jahat sekali, aku disini tidak tau ini di daerah mana" bohong tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya berbohong karna disini tidak ada jaringa internet.

Jongin yang pada dasar nya cengeng hampir saja terkena bujuk rayu Sehun. Tapi Jongin juga kasihan mendengar Sehun terkena musibah.

"ya sudah kau dimana, ahh tidak tidak maksudku bisakah kau memberi tauku toko atau apapun yang bisa memberi petunjuk dimana"

"aku di depan hot plate planet" ahh Jongin tau tempat ini, baru saja kemarin ia ditraktir joy di kedai ramen di pinggir kota itu.

Jongin berbegas mencari baju ganti untuknya, membolak balik semua baju yang tentu saja sudah eommanya lipat dengan rapih tapi sekarang sudah menjadi kapal pecah.

"aku tidak ada waktu untuk berganti seragam asdfghjkl jika Sehun di culik ajushi mesum bagaimana" monolog Jongin sembari berkaca menimang nimang apakah ia berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu atau tetap memakai sergam seolahnya.

.

"mau kemana kau?"

Sial suara appa Jongin menggelegar di ruang keluarga, padahal Jongin sudah mengendap endap seperti ninja ninja di televisi.

"ah anu Jongin ingin ke supermarket untuk membeli lotion"

"pakai saja punya ku, alasan saja kau" joy yang tiba tiba turun dari tangga menyahut

"pakai saja punya adikmu Jongin" gantian yuri yang ikut menimpali

"ahh kalian tidak seru" *wtf

"Jongin kan laki laki ya butuh lotion laki laki berbeda dengan milik karung beras itu"

"aku bukan kar"

Terlambat Jongin sudah kabur keluar rumah dengan selamat

"Fuck aku lupa mencuri kunci mobil appa"

.

.

"Lama sekali anak itu, tau begini lebih baik aku memanggil paman seungri" ya Sehun memang berbohong jika tidak ada yang membantunya mana mungkin Sehun yang notabene mempunyai maid maid yang tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari mengatakan tidak ada yang bisa membantunya selain Jongin.

"Pak berhenti" Jongin membayar taksi yang lemot sekali mebawanya kemari dan membuka pintu taksi dengan serampangan karna ia tergesa gesa.

"hosh Sehun hosh" Sehun tekejut karna ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya

"Fuck kau mengagetkan ku hitam"

Jongin hanya diam saja, karna ia masih menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang mirip dengan atlit lari maraton

"kenapa kau diam saja" Sehun bodo atau bagaimana

"Aku lelah bodoh" kutuk Jongin sembari mengangkat bokong nya untuk dudu diatas kap mobil Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin kelelahan hanya diam, sehun berusaha menahan amarahnya karna Jongin memanggil ya bodoh, ia pintar tentu saja.

Setelah dirasa Jongin agak tenang Sehun mencoba membuka suara "jadi"

"Jadi apa maksudmu, tentu saja kita pulang aku lelah, kau tidak lihat? Aku masih mengenakan seragam" pamer Jongin

"Aku sebenarnya kasihan padamu hitam, kau kusuruh menjemputku ya karna aku membutuhkan tumpangaan. Dan kauuu?" selidik Sehun menatap Jongin seperti seorang polisi menginterogasi pencuri

"aku sudah menjemputmu, kau tak punya mata?"

Sehun mulai menyesali niatnya untuk meminta bantuan Jongin "kau kesini tidak membawa kendaraan Jongin yang putih"

Seperti di siram oleh kuah kari yang sering di masak oleh eommanya Jongin baru ingat jika ia gagal mencuri kunci mobil milik appanya dan memilih menghentikan taksi untuk menjemput Sehun.

Sehun yang sedikit kasihan melihat wajah blank Jongin segera menyeret Jongin memasuki Ferrari f12 berlinetta merah milik nya.

"Sudahlah masuk saja dari pada di luar dingin, aku tidak mau kau sakit dan mati" Jongin yang mendengar ejekan Sehun hanya diam saja, jujur saja Jongin lelah bahkan ia belum makan apa pun selain apel yang tadi ia curi di meja makan.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin hanya diam saja juga ikut diam larut dalam keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

"Sehun aku bosan bisakah kau menyalakan radio atau apapun" ucap Jongin pasrah

Sehun hanya diam tapi tanganya menuruti ucapan jongin untuk menyalakan radio

Terdengar lagu marvin gaye milik Charlie puth mengalun dengan tenang mengisi keheningan didalam mobil Sehun

Sehun yang mendengar lagu yang liriknya sedikit fulgar tersebut hanya bisa menelan jakunnya bulat bulat. Dan juga jangan lupakan Jongin disampirngnya yang bergerak gelisah mungkin karna ia risih mengenakan pakaian yang seharian ia pakai. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang sudah beeganti pakaian, mana mungkin ia kerumah kekasihnya masih mengenakan seragam. Tiba tiba suasana didalam mobilnya menjadi agak awkward.

"Jong" sekali tidak menoleh

"jongin" dua kalo tidak menoleh

"Nini" berhasil, Jongin menoleh kekiri untuk menampar wajah Sehun karna demi pembalut joy yang sering tertinggal di kamar mandi, Jongin sangat benci jika ia dipanggil Nini.

Jongin akan membuka mulutnya untuk menyumpah serapahi Sehun berhenti, karna ia merasa bibir Sehun bergerak melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya kompak bergantian.

Jongin yang diberi ciuman astaga nikmatnya mana mungkin bisa menolaknya. Baru saja Jongin akan membalas, ciuman Sehun tiba tiba berhenti bibir yang awalnya menyesap bibir tebal nyerempet dowernya hilang ditarik sang empunya.

Jongin yang merasa kembali menjadi anak kecil lagi karna ia hampir saja merengek seperti permen lollipop nya di rebut orang.

Tanpa babibu Jongin langsung menarik tengkuk Sehun dan menyatukan Lagi bibir nya dan bibir milik Sehun yang rasanya seperti ekstasi.

Sehun yang merasa tertimpa durian runtuh hanya bisa mengimbangi ciuman Jongin yang terkesan buru buru dan berantakan, Jongin sangat payah dalam kissing. Dengan senang hati Sehun yang notabene seorang good kisser mulai mendominasi.

Jika banyak orang yang mengutuk udara di pertengahan musim gugur ini dingin sampai ketulang, Sehun malah merasa jika ia dan Jongin berada didalam microwave.

Dirematnya rambut belakang Sehun untuk melampiaskan kemikmatan ciuman Sehun sampai sampai Jongin bingung akan melampiaskan kemana dan baru pertama ini Sehun merasa ciuman dapat sememabukkan ini.

"Shh ahh" desahan lirih Jongin mulai terdengar karna Sehun sekarang mulai sibuk menjilati jakun Jongin yang naik Sehun mengecupnya.

Sudah sudah Jongin tidak bisa berbuat apa apa selain mendongakkan kepalanya dan menjejangkan lehernya supaya Sehun dapat leluasa menjilati lehernya

"Ughh sseh unhh" Jongin tidak tahan untuk meremas bahu Sehun karna tiba tiba Sehun menelan jakun kecilnya.

Sehun yang mendengar desahan Jongin merasa seperti ditarik kedalam dunia nyata. Segera Sehun melepaskan aktivitasnya. Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Oh Sehun kau masih mempunyai kekasih.

Jongin malu tentu saja, karna ia yang memulai ciuman mereka tetapi malah Sehun yang mengakhirinya. Untuk menangkal rasa malunya Jongin berbalik ke arah kanan guna memunggungi Sehun.

Sehun tau jika ia sudah keterlaluan, hanya bisa diam memandang punggung Jongin yang membelakangi ya, tiba tiba udara awkward menusuk tulangnya.

Di dalam mobil Sehun hening untuk beberapa jam, Sehun tidak betah sperti ini, diam menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Sehun berinisiatif untuk mengajak Jongin berjalan beberapa meter ke kedeoan untuk mencari taksi.

"jong" heninv tidak ada sahutan

"astaga apakah kau tidur? Bangun lah" kesal Sehun tangannya sedari tadi menepuk punggung Jongin agar terbangun nihil, karna Jongin sedari tadi diam

"kau marah padaku?" hening

"Baiklah baiklah kau menang, aku minta maaf" tetap saja tidak dibalas Jongin

"hei kau dengar atau tidak" Sehun yang oada dasarnya pemuda kelebihan segalanya kelebihan tampan kelebihan yang kelebihan hormi tapi minim kesabaran segera menarik tangan jongin untuk tidak memunggungi nya.

"Hei Jongin kau kenapa?!" Sehun panik tentu saja melihat dahi Jongin yang mengeluarkan keringan sebesar biji jagung dan jangan lupakan wajah yang biasanya hitam sekarang menjadi putih pucat

"Hei hitan aku tidak bercanda"

"hei sadarlah" Sehun panik terus saja menepuk nepuk pipi Jongin, berharap pemuda didepannya sadar.

"Ahh aku tidak bisa" jonggin malah mengeluarkan kata kata random

"tidak bisa apa maksudmu!?" Sehun berharap ini hanya april mop di bulan Oktober

"hahh sakit s sekali" Jongin terus saja merengek memegangi perut nya.

"sakit? Disini?" tanya Sehun yang hanya dibalas Jongin dengan erangan

"astaga jangan jangan kau belum mengisi perut mu, tunggu sebentar aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk kau makan" sial Sehun kelabakan mencari snack yang sepertinya tadi Luhan simpan di jok belakang, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Tunggu lah sebentar aku akan keluar mencari toko yang masih buka"

'Grep

tangan Sehun yang hendak menarik gagang pintu ditahan oleh Jongin.

"sehun ah jangan"

.

.

TBC.

.

OK JUJUR SAJA SAYA SAKIT HATI KARNA ADA YANG MENGATAI FF KARYA SAYA SEPERTI SAMPAH, YA SAYA TAU KALAU TULISAN SAYA TIDAK SEBAGUS KARYA ANDA, DAN JUJUR SAJA SAYA INGIN MENYEBUTKAN NAMA ANDA, TAPI APA DAYA ANDA TIDAK PUNYA MUKA UNTUK MENGEJEK SAYA. DATANG KE SINI DENGAN NAMA GUEST. SAYA TERIMA SAJA JIKA FF SAYA TIDAK PERNAH DIBACA SESORANG SEKALIPUN SAYA TIDAK APA APA. TAPI TOLONG JANGAN SEPERTI ITU YA OK LAH INI MEMANG SAMPAH TAPI KOK ANDA BACA SAMPAH INI? LOHHH SAYA BARU TAU KALAU ADA ORANG TERPANDANG YANG MENGOREK OREK SAMPAH. BILANG 'MEMALUKAN FANDOM' HALOOO SAYA SAJA TIDAK PUNYA FANDOM. PUNYA SIH TAPI BELUM ADA NAMANYA. SAYA RED VELVET STAN YANG KEBETULAN JATUH CINTA SAMA COUPLE HUNKAI. JADI KENAPA ANDA YAA GUEST MENGATAI SAYA MEMALUKAN FANDOM?

Hah ya sudah lah ya.

 _ **Terimakasih yang sudah riview di chapter sebelumnya. Maafkan untuk teramat sangat lama untuk update.**_

 _ **Paypay**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**_


	5. Chapter 5

ONE CALL AWAY

HUNKAI

.

.

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA….

"astaga jangan jangan kau belum mengisi perut mu, tunggu sebentar aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk kau makan" sial Sehun kelabakan mencari snack yang sepertinya tadi Luhan simpan di jok belakang, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Tunggu lah sebentar aku akan keluar mencari toko yang masih buka"

'Grep

tangan Sehun yang hendak menarik gagang pintu ditahan oleh Jongin.

"sehun ah jangan"

.

..

SELAMAT MEMBACA….

.

"Jangan apa maksud mu!?" Bentak Sehun karna demi apa Sehun panik yang melihat Jongin kesakitan dengan tangan kanannya yang meremas bagian perutnya.

"ja jangan pergi" bisik Jongin tapi dengan jelas masuk ke gendang telinga Sehun.

"Jangan pergi duduk disini dan melihatmu meremas perutmu? Atau kau ingin aku membantumu untuk meremas perutmu?" tanya Sehun sarcasm, Sehun memang keterlaluan.

"a akh aku tidak ingin sendiri" melas Jongin disertai rintihan

karna demi apapun Sehun tidak tega melihat manik mata yang biasanya berisi keceriaan menatapnya dalam untuk tidak pergi mencari makanan, Sehun sempat ingin menuruti perkataan Jongin untuk tetap diam disini dan melihat bocah itu meringis kesakitan tapi persetan ia tidak betah mendengar rengekan bocah ini (fyi Jongin sangat manja saat sakit)

"Fuck Jongin dalam keadaan seperti ini juga kau sangat merepotkan ku" sekali sentak Sehun berhasil melepaskan genggaman Jongin yang sedari tadi mencengkram peegelangan tangannya.

.

Sehun berlari ke arah utara seperti berlari dari malaikat pencabut nyawa sedang mengejarnya. Entah sudah berapa lama Sehun meninggalkan Jongin sendiri dan memilih berlari untuk mencari restoran yang buka 24jam jika ia beruntung.

Sehun melihat didepan sana, beberapa meter dari jangkauan Sehun sebuah mini market. Sehun memelankan langkahnya saat memasuki pintu kaca otomatis tersebut dan berdeham untuk membalas pelayan yang memberinya ucapan selamat malam.

Dengan rakus Sehun meraup semua persedian roti di rak paling ujung, membawanya kekasir. Sehun memborong semuanya bukan tanpa alasan karna ia tidak tau roti rasa kesukaan Jongin, bisa saja Jongin alergi stroberi atau kacang? Jika Jongin kejang kejang bagaimana? Sehun terlalu muda untuk dicap sebagai seorang pembunuh.

"ada yang lain tuan? Kopi?" tawar kasir didepannya dengan senyuman mengembang.

"tidak terimakasih, bisakah lebih cepat?" perintah Sehun yang melihat kasir tersebut lama sekali menscan rotinya.

"totalnya 1500 won tuan"

Sehun menyerahkan 200 won, dan serampangan mengambil kantong belanja nya "ini dan simpan kembalian nya"

"ah ya terimaksih tuan semoga sehat selalu"

Sehun hendak menapak kan kakinya keluar mini market tersebut tapi tiba tiba ia berbalik, seperti ada yang tertinggal. "tunggu"

"Bisakah kau menyarankan obat yang tepat untuk sakit perut?"

"diare?"kasir tersebut menggaruk tengguknya karna ucapan Sehun yang kurang jelas, sakit perut banyak sekali macamnya sakit perut entah lapar entah penyakit dalam entah diare entah hamil bisa saja bukan?

"Bukan, ahh sebentar. Maag maksudku"

"obat ini tuan, banyak yang menggunakanya" Sehun menimang nimang apakah ia harus membeli merk ini atau yang lain? Tapi persetan Jongin sedang merintih didalam mobilnya.

"Jadi berapa?"

"tidak usah tuan, kembalian anda tadi banyak sekali"

"Hm baiklah"

Sehun melangkah kan kaki nya sebesar mungkin agar cepat sampai.

Sesampainya Sehun di depan mobilnya Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke sayap bagian kiri, membuka pintu samping kirinya dan bernafas lega karna melihat Jongin masih sadar terbukti dari mata Jongin yang memandang kaca depan dengan tatapan kosong dan sesekali merintih menahan sakit

Sehun mendaratkan bokong nya di jok sebelah Jongin dan menarik kedua bahu Jongin untuk menghadapnya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa apa" perkataan Sehun tidak digubris Jongin. Sehun mendungus tetapi tanganya bergerak untuk membuka bungkus roti yang tadi ia beli.

"ini makan lah, aku tau kau belum makan sama sekali" Jongin masih belum beranjak dari posisi diamnya, Sehun yang kesabarannya di uji hanya menghela nafas berharap setelah menghela nafas bebanya sedikit berkurang.

"aku tau kau lapar, makan lah kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Sehun perhatian

"kau alergi stroberi atau kau benci stroberi? Aku membeli rasa coklat, ahh apakah kau suka rasa keju?" Sehun geram karna Jongin hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan puppy yang sekarat.

"Baiklah baiklah kau manja sekali, ini makan lah" tangan Sehun terjulur didepan bibir Jongin untuk menyuapi

"tterlalu besar hun" pinta Jongin

"ya lord dosa apa aku dikehidupan sebelumnya, ini sudah kecil hitam. lihat?" bentak Sehun karna Jongin menganggap suapannya terlalu besar.

"Tetapi kan belum sangat kecil" Sehun memandang cenggo cubitan roti di genggaman nya.

"Kau ingin sekecil apa? Biji jagung? Bijimu?" ups. Sehun

Jongin yang mendengar ocehan Sehun semakin aneh segera menarik tangan sehun tanpa aba aba dan melahap roti tersebut.

"ini enak" Jongin memuji roti keju yang disuapkan Sehun dengan mulut menggembung.

"Tentu saja enak, kau saja yang terlalu manja" hardik Sehun, walaupun Sehun selalu saja memarahinya tetapi suapan demi suapan kecil yang Jongin terima tidak berhenti.

.

"Sudah selesai, makanmu banyak sekali. Pantas saja kau gemuk sekali" celoteh Sehun yang sedang membersihkan remah remah roti yang Jongin makan. Sehun jengkel, tentu saja, ia sudah berlari jauh menyuapi bayi besar ini dan sekarang apa ia malah membersihkan mobilnya dari remah remah.

"shut up mulut tidak berpendidikanmu itu Oh Sehun" Jongin jengkel tentu saja, ia sakit kan salah laki laki didepan nya ini.

"mulut mu yang tidak berpendidikan Kim, tidak tau terimakasih cih"

Jongin Yang muak dengan perkataan Sehun langsung memalingkan tubuhnya mengahadao kaca, lebih baik melihat jalanan yang suram daei pada melihat aura suram albino di belakang nya, itu moto Jongin.

Perlahan kantuk menyerang Jongin, Jongin sudah tidak kuat lagi jika harus menahan kantuknya karna ia adalah raja tidur, tapi bagaimana dengan ibunya yang menunggu dirumah?

"Hei kau tidur?" tanya Sehun dengan menyolek bahu sempit yang menggigil disampingnya. Ya Sehun memang sengaja membuka jendela lebar karna jika tidak ia bisa saja mati konyol karna kehabisan nafas tapi kasihan juga makhluk hitam disampingnya yang sepertinya kedinginan.

Masih tidak ada respon

Sehun yang masih mempunyai rasa peri kedinginan iba melihat Jongin yang tertidur dengan menekuk lututnya didepan wajah. Sehun tentu saja tidak terganggu dengan cuaca seperti ini berbeda dengan Jongin yang hanya mengenakan seragam minus blazer almamater.

"hhh kemarilah" Sehun menarik lengan kiri Jongin didekatkannya tubuh yang lumayan ringan untuk ukuran laki laki. Menaruh tubuh Jongin diatas pangkuan nya. Perlahan Sehun menlepaskan satu persatu kancing coat bulu angsanya. Menarik Jongin lebih dekat dan menaruh kepala pemuda tan tersebut di dada bidangnya, Sehun memeluknya seperti seekor induk koala memeluk anaknya.

"Sudah hangat kan?" monolog Sehun yang positif tidak didengar Jongin karna Jongin jika sudah tertidur seperti mayat.

Sehun menikmati malam yang damai, damai karna deru nafas Jongin yang teratur seperti lulaby paling memabukkan seantero korea. Seharusnya Sehun ikut terlelap tapi entah kenapa ia malah tidak ingin, sangat. Dan lebih memilih mengelus punggung sempit Jongin.

Sehun memang tidak memilih untuk menelfon orang suruhannya yang pasti dalam hitungan menit akan datang, tapi ada sedikit rasa tidak ikhlas jika ia dijemput oleh orang suruhannya dan berpisah dengan Jongin.

Tiba tiba jongin menggeliat, menaruk kepalanya yang semula didada bidang Sehun menjadi bersender si bahu Sehun, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin. Dan sukses membuat bibir Sehun berkedut membentuk bulan sabit.

"hah diamlah, saat tidur pun kau sama menjengkelkan"

Sehun perlahan membawa telapak tangannya untuk menyibak anal rambut yang menutupi wajah tembam oemuda dibahunya ini.

Entah mendapat bisikan dari mana, Sehun mulai mendekatkan bibirnya, mencium bibir kissable di pundaknya dengan tenang lembut dan tidak terburu buru. Sehun menikmatinya tentu saja.

Cup

Sehun mengakhiri ciuman sepihak dengan mencium kening Jongin.

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana Sehun mengelus punggung yang berlapis sweater tipis milik Jongin "kau, sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan"

.

.

"mark lee"

"Hadir"

"Wendy son"

"Ada apa bu?" jawab pemilik nama dengan linglung. Pasalnya ia sedari tadi bermain ponsel secara gerilya dan memberondongi Jongin dengan 'jong kau kemana' 'ini sudah masuk' 'kau tersesat?' 'kau mati?'

"ini absen bodoh" bisik lisa sesorang yang duduk dibelakang bangku jongwen.

"Kim Jongin"

Tidak ada sahutan

"Kim Jongin"

Tetap tidak ada sahutan karna wendy yang notabene chairmate nya juga tidak tau kemana anak hitam ini tidak berangkat. Jadi ia tidak ta harus mengatakan apa.

Sang guru hanya diam dan menulis abjad A Didepan nama Jongin. Ckck

"Oh sehun"

"Ya"

.

Baiklah keluarkan buku cetak kalian, buka halaman 120.

Sehun sedari tadi hanya melihat guru didepannya yang sedang berkomat kamit entah menerangkan mantra apa, Sehun tida peduli, ia hanya peduli satu nama yang sedari tadi mengobok obok konsentrasi nya.

Sehun bingung tentu saja karna semalam Jongin hanya megalami maag ringan, Sehun juga sudah maraton membeli roti, memberinya obat dan menina bobokan malah. Dan juga mengantarkan Jongin karna Sehun terus terusan mendapat teror dari ponsel Jongin yang terus terusan berdering, Sehun yang tidak betah langsung saja menelfon supir pribadinya untuk menjemput mereka dan mengantarkan Jongin dengan selamat sentosa. Yang dihadiahi tatapan kagum wanita yang Sehun yakin ibu Jongin, maklum saja Sehun seorang Oh Sehun yang sangat tampan.

Jadi kenapa anak hitam ini absen. Entah kenapa aura aura untuk tidak mengikuti kelas semakin bertambah di sekitar Sehun. Tapi Sehun segera mengenyahkan pikiran untuk bolos karna ia seorang Oh Sehun yang selalu rajin, bintang kelas.

Dengan pelan ia merogoh ponsel yang ia simpan di saku bahanya, dan mengetik beberapa kalimat.

"bodoh bukan seperti ini Sehun" monolognya. Tangannya kembali menekan abjad di layar datar, Tak lupa mengahapus beberapa kalimat yang sebelumnya ia ketik.

Ketik-hapus-ketik-hampir menekan tombol send-hapus-ketik-hapus-ketik-send. Done. Sehun berhasil mengirim setelah melewati banyak proses.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" gumam Sehun pelan.

"kau berbicara padaku?" jawab jaehyun siswa disampingnya.

.

.

"Heh kau pengacara, bangun!" kediaman kim memang tidak pernah tenang sekalipun dimalam hari entah ibu dan anak berebut masker, entah ayah atau anak laki lakinya berebut televisi. Kedua anak yang berebut sisa daging saat makan malam.

"Aku sakit bisakah kau memperlakukanku seperti manusia"

"oh ya aku lupa jika aku selalu memperlakukan mu seperti hewan"

"Untung aku sedang sakit, jika tidak akan ku sumpal mulutmu dengan underwear ku"

"kau jorok sekali kim"

"hei kau juga kim, karung beras"

"sudahlah ini makan, kau menyusahkan ku dan appa karna kami juga harus sarapan dengan bubur"

"Rasakan"

Line~

Line~

Line~

Line~

"kau ini jomblo saja sombong, sengaja menghidupkan nada notification, lihat teman teman mu mungkin sekarang sedang mengirimimu kata kata bela sungkawa mungkin"

"ya bela sungkawa untuk adikku yang mungkin saja bebeapa jam kemudian mati kehabisan nafas karna ku sumpal dengan underwear"

Jongin tidak menggubris perkataan adiknya yang kelewat tajam, siapa peduli.

Di raihnya ponsel putih diatas meja kopi disamping ranjang

Jongin yang penasaran siapa yang menghujaninya dengan notifikasi banyak sekali.

 **Wendyyy (15 message)**

 **Ketua kelas (1 message)**

Jongin menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas, ia tidak salah membaca bukan? Untuk apa orang ini mengirimkan pesan?

Jongin, jangan tanyakan lagi seperti apa keadaan jantungnya. Rasanya Jongin ingin menyembelih sapi untuk bersyukur.

Ditekannya ikon line, jari jari Jongin mulai membalas satu persatu pesan yang ia terima

 _ **Wendyyy 'jongin kenapa kau tidak masuk?'**_

' _ **jongin apa kau sakit?'**_

'alergiku tiba tiba kambuh wendy ah, aku tidak apa apa. terimaksih sudah menghawatirkan ku ;)'

 _ **Ketua kelas 'apa kau mati karna ku beri obat? Tenang saja itu obat bukan racun'**_

'aku bahkan masuk rumah sakit karnamu albino' Jongin membalas Sehun dengan kalimat aga agak ambigu dan juga sedikit lelucon disana.

Line~

Belum genap satu menit Jongin menaruh ponselnya di nakas, benda persegi tersebut berdering.

 _ **Ketua kelas 'oh'**_

hanya dibalas dengan oh, Jongin tentu saja uring uringan, baru saja bunga bunga bermekaran sekaran rontok.

'hehe' Send

ayolah suasana sangat canggung karna fuck Sehun dingin sekali Jongin yang tak tau harus membalas apa hanya mengetik seadanya.

 _ **Ketua kelas 'berapa tagihannya, akan ku transfer'**_

'aku hanya bercanda bodoh'

..

….

Jongin berguling guling diatas kasur Queen size nya dengan cemas cemas harap sesekali mengecek ponsel nya, berharap Sehun membalas pesannya, ahh atau jangan jangan Sehun marah karna ia katai bodoh?

Terkadang Jongin ingin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang seperti tidak punya sopan santun saat berbicara dengan orang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini memang sifat aslinya.

"Apa benar Sehun marah dengan ku?"

"Minta maaf atau bagaimana ini?"

"tapi kok gengsi"

"ahh bagaimana iniii"

Teriak Jongin frustasi dengan menjambak rambutnya, dan sukses membuat beberapa helai berguguran.

Akhirnya dengan segala perdebadan Jongin dengan hati nuraninya yang terdalam sampai menembus tulang rusuknya Jongin mengetikkan beberapa kalimat dan berhasil ia kirim.

'aku tidak dirawat dirumah sakit Sehun, maaf telah membohongimu dan maaf untuk mengatai mu bodoh (:'

.

.

"Jongin makan malam sudah siap! Cepat turun atau ayam jatahmu ku lempar ke kandang monggu!"

Tidur Jongin yang awalnya berjalan dengan hikmad terganggu karna teriakan yuri dari bawah, dan apa apaan ayam jatahnya diberikan kepada monggu. Demi air liur yang masih membekas dipipi, Jongin tidak akan ikhlas.

"iya iya sebentar, aku ini sakit eomma bersikaplah lembut sedikit" Jongin dengan malas menuruti perkataan eommanya, dengan serampangan Jongin memakai sandal rumahanya pergi kedapur tanpa mengindahkan bekas air liur yang masih berbekas dan juga rambutnya yang seperti tidak peenah dicuci beberapa tahun.

"jongin kuhitung sampai tiga jika kau tidak da-"

"Aku disini eomma dan tidak usah berisik" Jongin dengan santainya memotong perkataan eommanya, berjalan acuh menuju arah lemari pendingin tanpa menyadari kehadiran sesorang yang duduk membelakangi lemari pendingin.

"duduk dan-" plak, Yuri menepis tangan Jongin yang hampir saja berhasil mencolek bumbu bulgogi yang dibawa yuri "jauhkan tangan beracunmu itu Jongin, dan duduk lah dengan tenang di samping Sehun"

Jongin yang sudah di setting default untuk berlaku over jika mendengar nama Sehun hanya menjatuhkan air mineral yang beberapa menit yang lalu ia ambil dari dalam lemari pendingin.

"drama picisan apa ini yang kulihat Tuhan" celetuk adiknya siapa lagi kalau bukan joy

"Cepatlah duduk" suara dingin yang memasuki lubang telinga Jongin seketika membuat syaraf syaraf Jongin menjadi selah tinggkah. Fuck kenapa suara Sehunnya ralat Sehun maksud Jongin bisa berada di dalam rumahnya.

Jongin yang seperti diberi perintah oleh Adolf Hitler nya menuruti, duduk dengan tenang tapi hatinya tidak tenang tentu saja.

 _Kenapa Sehun bisa kemari_

 _Kenapa Sehun bisa duduk di meja makan_

 _Kenapa Sehun_

 _Kenapa…_

Semua pertanyaan menari nari dikepalanya.

Jika Sehun disini, apa jangan jangan Mimpi tadi benar benar nyata. Pasalnya Jongin bermimpi seseorang memasuki kamar nya, mengelus rambutnya dengan tenang seolah olah tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya dan terakhir sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya sesorang itu mengecup puncak kepalanya seperti ingin memberitahu nya kalau ia sangat asdfghjkl.

"Kebetulan tadi Sehun menjengukmu"

"eomma mu kebetulan memasak banyak hari ini, dan ayah mengejak Sehun untuk makan malam"

ayah Jongin seperti memiliki kekuatan membaca pikiran sesorang, menjawab dengan tepat pertanyaan yang sedari tadi memenuhi kepalanya.

Sehun yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi keluarga yang sedikit aneh tapi menyenangkan inj hanya bisa diam melihat berbagai ekspresi didepannya.

"jongin pimpin doa" titah Yuri

"Kenapa harus aku" Jongin membantah perintah eommanya, bukan karna ia tidak mau berdoa untuk memberkati makananya, tapi saat ini Jongin sedang dalam jaim mode on karna ada Sehun disampingnya yang membuat aura hitam apalagi jika mimpinya benar benar kenyataan.

"Karna biasa nya kau hitam, cepatlah aku lapar" celetuk Joy dengan tangan yang menggenggam garpu seperti siap di lemparkan ke arah Jongin.

"baiklah aya-"

"Saya saja paman" perkataan siwon yang notabene kepala keluarga yang seharusnya memimpin terpotong oleh pernyataan Sehun.

"Ahh Sehun oppa memang idaman" Joy tiba tiba mengeluarkan aura aura betina ingin kawin.

"Joy jaga bicaramu" "ya mari kita mulai Sehun" perintah ayah Jongin yang hanya dicibir Jongin dan joy.

"Ya Tuhan berkatilah makanan didepan kami, terimaksih karna telah memberikan kami kesehatan sampai detik ini, terimakasih. Semoga makanan yang kami makan selalu memberikan kami kebaikan" (aku tidak tau dapet kata kata ini dari mana lol, maafkan)

Makan malam berjalan dengan biasa biasa saja -jongin

Kecuali ibunya dan adiknya yang over, menawari Sehun ini lah itu lah padahal mangkuk Sehun masih penuh dengan berbagai macam masakan, Seperti tidak pernah melihat orang tampan saja, padahal Jongin lebih tampan dari Sehun tapi tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti Sehun, hufft.

"Ahh"

"Kau kenapa mendesah hitam?" tanya joy penasaran karna tidak ada tsunami maupun gempa bumi di meja makan tiba tiba kakaknya mendesah

"ah anu sup ibu terlalu panas tadi ya begitu hehe" jawan Jongin canggung.

"Tiup terlebih dahulu jong, lemak ditubuhmu juga tidak akan hilang jika kau memakan sup panas"

"aku tidak gendut ibu"

' _dan salahkan tangan bajingan disamping ku yang tiba tiba membelai paha dalamku' lanjut Jongin didalam hati_

"Jadi Sehun ini teman sekelasmu Jongin?" tanya Siwon menengahi pertikaian antara anak dan ibu didepannya.

"ayah tau darimana?"

"Dari Sehun tentu saja saat memperkenalkan diri tadi"

"Jika ayah tau kenapa masih bertanya kepadakuhh aaa"

Yuri hendak berdiri memastikan keadaan jongin karna sedari tadi anaknya terua terusan mendesah "Kau ini kenapa lagi Jongin"

"Ti tidak apa apa ibu" Jongin gelagapan karna ibunya hampir saja memergoki aktivitas Sehun dibawah sana, biang keladinya hanya makan dengan santai seperti tidak ada apa apa.

Jongin memdekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sehun karna tidak mungkin meminta Sehun menjauhkan tangannya secara terang terangan, bisa bisa a dinikahkan sekarang juga dengan Sehun "Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari sana Sehun"

Sehun tak mau kalah, dengan pelan ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Jongin, dan sedikit mejilatnya "enak bukan?" bukanya menjauhkan tangannya, Sehun malah menambah ritme yang awalnya elusan menjadi remasan. Fuck Jongin bisa bisa orgasme didepan keluarga nya.

"Permisi paman" ayah Jongin yang merasa dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pemuda tampan didepannya

"Ada apa Sehun ah?"

"Sepertinya Jongin sakit" ucap Sehun sok perhatian. Jongin ingin protes tapi ia tidak bisa karna mungkin jika ia membuka mulutnya bukanya menolak malah mendesah karna tangan Sehun masih di mengelus pahanya.

"kau sakit Jongin ah? Atau hanya akal akalanmu agar bisa berduaan dengan Sehun?" tanya Yuri penuh selidik.

"jongin sepertinya benar benar sakit ajhuma" timpal Sehun

Tangan Sehun perlahan membelai wajah Jongin dengan teliti dan penuh perasaan "boleh kah saya membawa Jongin untuk beristriahat didalam?"

.

.

"fuck Sehun selain menjadi ketua kelas kau juga berprofesi menjadi aktor? Dan heiiii! Kenapa kau mengunci pintu nya" jerit Jongin seperti ibu ibu yang kedapatan kecopetan ditaman.

Pelajan Sehun berjalan menuju Jongin, terus berjalan ke arah Jongin dan berhasil membuat Jongin terduduk diatas ranjang "Kau mau tau keahlian ku yang lain?" tawar Sehun dengan senyum yang bisa dikatakan seringai.

"Tidak, dan terimakasih. Bisakah kau menjauh dariku! Aku butuh istirahat" Jongin berusaha mendorong Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi tak berhasil. Sehun semakin memojokkan nya. Perlahan Sehun menindih tubuh Jongin.

diperlakukan seperti ini, parfum yang berasa seperti perpaduan mint dan nafsu membuat Wajah Jongin merona, Jongin yang tau apa yang di inginkan Sehun berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Sehun diatasnya, tapi sekali lagi tidak berhasil.

Tanpa aba aba Sehun mencium tepat dibibirnya, Jongin yang masih mencerna apa yang dilakukan Sehun hanya bisa diam. Baru saat Sehun menggerakkan bibir nya dengan pro, Jongin sadar jika ia sedang dicium, tapi sungguh ini lebih memabukkan dari ciuman manapun yang pernah Jongin rasakan. Persetan dengan Sehun yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

Keduanya sudah terlanjur masuk kedalam jurang, toh untuk apa menolak, sudah basah mandi sekalian.

Kedua tangan Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Sehun, mungkin jika ada orang yang melihat adegan ini akan berfikiran jika Jongin sedang menutupi bibir mereka yang saling melumat. Sehun dengan penuh gairah mengelus punggung Jongin, seperti memeluk malahan. Keduanya menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencari posisi senyaman mungkin.

Suara kecipak basah mulai terdengar menyimuti kamar bernuansa biru muda ini, seperti nya salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang rela untuk melepaskan ciuman yang memabukkan itu. Entah saliva milik siapa yang menuruni dagu Jongin.

Sehun dengan semangat tanpa jeda menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Jongin secara bergantian. Yang di hisap hanya bisa meremas sprei yang sudah kusut karna sedari tadi digunakan untuk melampiaskan nikmat ciuman yang diberikan Sehun. Jongin perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya melihat bagaimana kepala Sehun bergerak kesana kemari untuk menikmati bibirnya yang sepertinya sudah bengkak. Sehun mendongak karna merasa diperhatikan.

Sejenak dunia Sehun terasa seperti tersedot kedalam mata Jongin yang terasa seperti lubang babibu Sehun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau cantik sekali"

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke kelopak mata Jongin yang sedari tadi menatapnya, Sehun mengecupi kelopak mata sebelah kanan Jongin dan kirinya.

menangkap kode dari Sehun untuk menutup kedua matanya Jongin menuruti nya.

Entah sihir apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun sehingga Jongin dengan senang hati melakukan perintahnya.

"ahh" Jongin mendesah karna tanpa aba aba Sehun menggigit tulang selangkanya, mungkin saja Sehun meninggalkan bekas yang tidak bisa hilang untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Sehun entah kapan ia sudah berhasil melepaskan dan menaruhnya sweater yang digunakan Jongin untuk menutupi kedua Mata Jongin. (Kaya di fifty shades of grey itu loh)

Sehun mulai menjilati leher, tulang selangka, pertengahan dada hingga pusar Jongin, tapi tidak menyentuh putting tegang milik Jongin "Hhh ahhh" Jongin hanya bisa mendesah dan menggeliatkan badanya seperti cacing kepanasan di musim gugur seperti ini.

"Ahh hunnahh" Jongin semakin menguatkan desahannya. Jongin tidak bisa menerima ini semua, Sehun fuck benar benar mempermainkan tubuhnya, karna sedari tadi Sehun hanya menggigit hisap dan menjilati seluruh tubuhnya tanpa menyentuh putting nya yang sudah mencuat tegang

"Sehun hisap" tangan Jongin kelabakan untuk mencari rambut Sehun karna kedua matanya tertutupi oleh sweater.

berhasil

Jongin menarik rambut Sehun untuk diarkan ke putingnya yang sungguh sudah gatal karna tidak tersentuh. Tapi naas Sehun malah menjauhkan kepala nya berlawanan dengan Jongin yang menginginkan Sehun untuk mengisap putting tegang tersebut.

"Hisap apa sayang?" Sehun menyukai pemandangan didepannya, melihat Jongin kalabakan mencari kepalanya sangat indah menurut Sehun.

"Hisap inihh sehunahh" desah Jongin hebat karna keinginan nya untuk dipusakan terpenuhi. Sehun dengan ganas menghisap putting Jongin dengan kuat seakan akan akan mengeluarkan air susu jika Sehun menghisapnya kuat, dan sesekali menggodanya dengan gigitah gigitan kecil.

"lagihh hunahh" Jongin merasa jika ia kembali menjadi seperti anak kecil saat Sehun menyudahi kulumanya.

Sehun dengan tegas menarik bahu Jongin, ditaruhnya bahu tersebut di kepala ranjang tak lupa menaruh bebeapa bantal di punggung Jongin demi kenyamanan Jongin.

"Tidak tidak sayang, menu kita hari ini adalah.."

"Ahhhh" jerit Jongin karna tanpa aba aba Sehun rememas penisnya yang sudah tegang sedari tadi dengan keras.

Sehun menarik celana training dan dalaman yang digunakan Jongin dengan sekali tarikan, dan sekarang terpampanglah penis tegang yang sudah basah diujungnya. Berkedut mengundang Sehun untuk memakannya.

"Sudah basah ternyata?"

Jongin yang menikmati bagaimana remasan demi remasan yang ia terima bertubi tubi di penisnya hanya bisa menstabilkan nafasnya tanpa ada niatan membalas perkataan Sehun.

"hahhh Sehun ahhh lakukan lagiih" Sehun menjilati mulai dari bola kembar panas milik Jongin merambat sampai ujung penis kemerahan tersebut.

Sehun yang mendapat lampu hijau langsung saja menyerang kepala penis Jongin, menghisapnya menggitnya dan juga memainkan lubang kecil ditengahnya.

"hyahh Sehun" Jongin merasa seperti jalang sekarang.

"ouhh p pintarhh kauhh ahhh"

"Te rush kanhhh ahhh"

Jongin hanya bisa meremas remas kepala Sehun yang mengobok obok selangkangannya seolah olah mengajak penisnya untuk berciuman panas. Sehun memang pantas jika dijuluki pencium yang handal.

Tiba tiba bayangan Sehun memblow job kekasihnya menari nari di otak Jongin. Kenapa Jongin kenapa kau sebegitu murahan nya mau saja di sentuh oleh kekasih orang?

Jongin merasa benar benar buruk, merasa jika pelacur di luar sana lebih baik dari pada dirinya. Jongin benar benar ingin menangis karna ia terlalu bodoh, bagaimana bisa ia menginginkan orang yang benar benar bukan miliknya dan milik orang lain.

Tak terasa air mata Jongin turun membasahi kain yang digunakan sehun untuk menutupi kedua Mata nya. Desahan yang sedari tadi memenuhi ruangan ini tiba tiba hilang. Sekarang hanya diisi dengan kecipak mulut Sehun yang masih mengecap dibawah sana.

Sehun yang merasa ada yang salah dengan Jongin segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat bahu Jongin yang bergetar, serampangan Sehun melepas penutup mata Jongin dan benar saja Sehun yang melihat kedua mata Jongin berembun rela tidak rela Sehun menyudahi ciuman panasnya dibawah.

"hei kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sehun tangannya menghapus air mata yang perlahan menuruni pipi Jongin. Sehun bingung tentu saja karna Jongin tiba tiba menangis dalam diam.

"kau kenapa? Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Ada yang sakit? Beritahu aku!" cukup sudah amarah Sehun sudah meledak karna Jongin terus terusan menangis tanpa mau menjelaskan.

"kenapa kau membentakku!" Jongin yang memang tidak suka jika dibentak kembali membentak Sehun dengan suara mengerikan.

"Maaf kan aku, aku tidak bisa mengendali-" ucapan Sehun terpotong karna tiba tiba Jongin mendorong kedua bahunya menuju pintu, Jongin benar benar mengacuhkan semuanya sampai sampai ia tidak peduli jika tidak mengenakan apapun.

"Pulanglah Sehun" Sehun benar benar tidak twga melihat wajah berantakan Jongin didepannya, Sehun ingin merengkuh pemuda didepannya dan menenangkannya.

" Ta tapi kenapa?"

"Kubilang pulanglah! Jangan mendekatiku lagi, anggap saja kita tidak pernah kenal" bentak Jongin dengan wajah berantakan.

Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya lebar lebar, mendorong punggung Sehun sekuat tenaga.

Blam

Jongin membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Sehun hanya diam tak bergeming di depan pintu mencoba mencerna apa gerangan yang membuat mood Jongin tiba tiba memburuk hinga tega mengusir nya.

"Sehun"

.

.

TBC.

.

4k (1:45 AM) SELAMAT HARI KARTINI.

Sebenarnya rada sedih juga sih banyak yang baca tapi hampir sider semua, tapi gapapa lah (: aku lebih mikir in orang yang nunggu ff ini di update yang aku percaya cuma beberapa orang :v

 **Maaf untuk ketikan amatir karna aku emang amatir hehe**

Dan terimakasih untuk krisar yang membangun, soal typo aku coba bakalan lebih teliti + lebih rajin buat baca ulang sebelum di publish. Sekali lagi terimakasih (:

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA! ( 'o')9**


	6. Chapter 6

_**TERIMAKASIH UNTUK READERS FOLLOWERS FAVORITES DANNN REVIEWERS DI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA! LOV YU OL :***_

 _ **Chapter 6.**_

.

.

"ahh bibi" Sehun kaget karna tiba tiba bibi kim menepuk pundaknya dan menyadarkan dari acara kenapa aku di usir jongin

"Kenapa diluar?"

"Em anu, pekerjaan kelompok kita sudah selesai hehe dan yaa saat nya aku pulang iya pulang bi" bohong, mana mungkin sehun mengadu 'anak bibi yang bernama Kim Jongin yang baru saja mendapat blowjob terenak oleh Oh Sehun tiba tiba marah dan mengusir ku' bisa bisa bukan nya mendapat simpati malah mendapat tendangan di penisnya yang damnn membengkak tidak tau diri

"Kenapa Jongin tidak mengatar Sehun sampai depan?"

"ah itu Jongin sedang tidur, mungkin lelah" bohong, tapi tidak sepenuhnya bohong sih, karna siapa yang tidak lelah setelah di blowjob habis habisan.

"Aishh anak itu, tunggu sebentar biar bibi bangunkan" baru tangan bibi kim memegang knop pintu kamar Jongin, tapi tangan Sehun menahannya

"Ah tidak usah bi, kasihan Jongin kelelahan"

ibu Jongin yang melihat senyum agak kaku Sehun malah terpukau dan mencubit pipi tirus Sehun "Aiguu baik sekali nak Sehun" "kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi putraku".

.

.

Sehun merasa de javu dengan peristiwa seperti ini, tapi lain karna dulu ia yang menghindari Jongin, dan sekarang giliran Jongin yang menghindari nya.

Sehun bingung harus meminta maaf dengan cara seperti apa, karna boleh jujur Sehun hampir tidak pernah meminta maaf dalam kamus hidup nya.

Ruang kelas yang semula riuh dengan ocehan murid murid sekarang sepi karna ini sudah siang, jam nya untuk pergi ke kantin dan mengantri makanan.

Sehun sengaja tidak ke kantin karna terimakasih ia masih kenyang.

"Pstt jongin" bisik wendy ke telinga kanan Jongin yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya.

Tidak di jawab Jongin, Wendy harap maklum karna ia tau chairmate nya sedang dilanda komplikasi. Ya karna badmood karna pelajaran matematika selama 3jam non stop, masih dalam keadaan tidak enak badan, dan tambah juga Jongin sedang bermusuhan dengan Oh Sehun sang ketua kelasnya.

Ohh jangan tanya wendy mengetahui perihal tersebut dari mana, jelas saja wendy tau karna sejak pelajaran pertama sampai detik ini Sehun selalu mencuri pandang ke belakang yang botabene tempat duduk mereka berdua (read Wendy dan Jongin) sudah kebiasaan sehun jika sedang ada masalah dengan Jongin ia selalu mencuri pandang kebelakang. Untung saja Wendy bukan tipe tipe wanita mudah kebawa prasaan kalau iya mungkin wendy akan update 'oh sehun kenapa melihatku seperti itu sih wendy kan jadi malu'

Wendy geram karna sedari jongin sama sekali menghiraukan panggilannya "jongin!"

"ahh" Jongin terlonjak dari acara _**mari mencoba tidur**_

"ada apa wen"

"ada apa ada apa, kau mau kekantin tidak" jelas Wendy dengan menyempilkan sedikit nada ketus

"tidak terimakasih Wendy, badan ku masih belum bisa menerima makanan berat di kantin"

Melihat wajah Jongin yang sedikit memerah membuat Wendy agak iba, 'kenapa anak ini menyedihkan sekali

"Kau ingin ku bawakan roti sosis kesukaanmu?"

"Tidak, sekali lagi terimakasih"

"Yasudah, jika kau tidak kuat untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya kau bisa ke UKS Jongin" saran Wendy simpati sebelum beranjak dari bangku mereka.

Dan sekali lagi sebelum gadis Canadian itu benar benar meninggalkan bangku mereka malah mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jongin "Jongin sedari tadi Sehun terus terusan mencuri pandang kebelakang, ku sarankan untuk segera berbaikan dengannya, aku pergi dulu~"

"hmm" kata kata panjang lebar tersebut hanya dia balas oleh gerangan tidak jelas dari Jongin.

Merasa kelasnya sudah sepi, hanya tersisa mereka berdua Sehun dengan langkah pelan berjalan ke bangku Jongin, dan duduk di samping laki laki tan yang sekarang hanya terlihat seperti gundukan bulu berwarna coklat karna jongin dalam posisi menelungkupkan kepalanya yang dihiasi rambut coklat karamel yang lembut.

"sudah kukatakan, untuk saat ini aku benar benar tidak bisa memakan makanan kantin Wendy" rancau Jongin tanpa melihat siapa orang yang di samping nya.

"aku tidak menawarimu makanan kantin dan aku bukan Wendy"

Tiba tiba tubuh Jongin menegang mendengar suara berat yang beberapa hari lalu terakhir kali ia dengar

Sekelibatan bayangan bayangan ia mendesah di bawah laki laki disamping nya ini sukses membuat Jongin semakin membenci dirinya sendiri.

Untuk apa laki laki yang sudah melecehknnya beberapa hari lalu ini mendatanginya.

"ini makanlah" Sehun menyodorkan kotak seterefoam.

Hening

Bukan oh Sehun namanya jika ditolak sekali lalu menyerah

"kau sedang sakit, ini bubur kesukaan mu, aku menanyakan kepada ibumu apa makanan kesukaan mu kala sakit"

Hening

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku"

"Sudahlah oh Sehun ssi, tinggal kan aku, aku sedang malas berbicara dengan orang asing" sudah habis kesabaran Jongin, untung saja jongin bisa menahan hasrat nya untuk tidak melemparkan bungkusan makanan di mejanya ke wajah yang sialnya Jongin akui tampan disampingnya.

"Orang asing katamu?!" Sehun meninggikan nada bicaranya

Jongin tidak takut dengan tatapan dingin Sehun "lalu?"

"sudah ku katakan, jangan pernah mengganggu hidup ku, anggap saja kita tidak pernah kenal" final Jongin.

"Baiklah Kim Jongin kuturuti permainan mu"

Brakk

Sehun melangkah kedepan meninggalkan kelas sebelumnya dengan menyentak kuat pintu kelas.

"hiks maafkan aku Sehun"

"aku benar benar tidak ingin jatuh sendiri an dalam jurang yang ku buat sendiri"

.

.

"kali ini kita akan melakukan praktek bab bola basket" song songsaemnim sedang menjelaskan

"jongin apa kau yakin untuk ikut jam olahraga?" Tanya Wendy pelan karna ia takut dicap sebagai murid cerewet seantero kelas (wendy tidak sadar jika gelar tersebut sudah melekat lama padanya)

"Tidak apa apa, lagi pula aku memang membutuhkan olahraga agar sehat"

"Tapi jong, wajahmu menyirakan kalau kau tidak baik baik saja"

"aku baik baik saja ok"

"hei kalian murid cerewet! Membicarakan apa kalian di jam pelajaran ku?! kemari kedepan!"

Jongin dan Wendy menurut, sudah terciduk mau bagaimana lagi.

"Kalian cepat pergi ke depan bendera dan berdiri sampai saya suruh untuk berhenti!"

"Ya pak" dijawab serempak oleh mereka berdua

Jongin hanya berjalan menunduk menuruti peekataan sang guru, tidak sengaja Jongin melihat Sehun sedikit menyeringai untuknya 'awas kau Oh Sehun' inner nya.

"Jongin wajahmu memerah, apa sebaiknya aku izinkan kepada saem jika kau sedang tidak enak badan?'

"Tidak apa apa wan ah, aku teman yang setia akan menemanimu sampai hukuman ini selesai" Jawab Jongin dengan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, untung sajaa wendy sudah menyukai chanyeol sunbae jika tidakk mungkin saja ia akan menerkam Jongin.

"Yak Sehun cepat oper kemari! Dasar belatung! Lama sekali!" teriak chanyeol lantang

"Terima ini Yoda sialan!"

Brukk

Jongin jatuh terpental karna terlempar oleh bola basket.

Semua orang melihat bagaimana Jongin jatuh dan berbondong bondong mengerumuni Jongin

"Jongin bangun" histeris wendy karna melihat hidung jongin mengekuarkan darah yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

"minggir kalian semua" teriak Sehun karna ia panik tentu saja, melihat Jongin yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"kalian melihat apa hah! Cepat panggil ambulan atau tandu atau yang lainnya!"

"Jongin apa kau mendengar ku?" Sehun mengoncangkan tubuh Jongin dengan heboh

"Hei jongin bangun inu tidak lucu"

"bertahanlah Jongin"

Sehun dengan gagahnya mendekap Jongin dan membawanya ke UKS.

"Bertahanlah Jongin"

Fuck Wendy mendengar kata kata Sehun rasanya ini menangis karna melihat adegan yang biasanya ia tonton di drama televisi sekarang terjadi di dunia nyata.

Seluruh koridor yang awalnya sepi mendadak ramai karna Sehun dan rombogannya (orang orang yang ingin melihat keadaan Jongin).

.

.

"Luhan lihat!" teriak Moonbook yang notabene ratu gosip dikelas luhan

"Apa"

"Ini iniiii" moonbok dengan cepat menyodorkan ponsel miliknya yang entah apa isinya membuat aura di sekitar luhan menghitam

"Sialan" desisnya. "kali ini anak itik akan bermain dengan angsa hemm".

.

.

 _ **JENG JENG JENGGG**_

 _ **Sedikit sekali ya TT iyaaa tadi udah mengebu gebu ingin ngetik panjang, ehh malah kebelet makan, selesai makan malah ilang semua ide nya -_-**_

 _ **Maaf karna akhir akhir ini bener bener sibuk (padahal ga ada ide buat nglanjutin mwehehe)**_

 _ **Ehh pas nonton drama yang sedih sedih gitu ada ide**_

 _ **Eh sekali nya dapet ide aku ga bisa ngetik karna aku baru aja oprasi pengangkatan tumor jinak ditangan kanan aku (ini apaan curcol wkwkw)**_

 _ **Jika ada tipo mohon dimaafkan karna ini mengetik sekali langusng publish,**_

 _ **Maaf sekali TT**_

 _ **Sampai sampai ada yang nge pm aku lewat Facebook TT**_

 _ **Ini cerita udah aku buat kerangkanya sampai akhir jauh jauh hari, tapi fuck kenapa otak aku ga bisa buat ngembangin kerangkanya**_

 _ **Yaudah jeng jeng jeng begitulah hasilnya kawan kawan.**_

 _ **TERIMAKASIH UNTUK READERS FOLLOWERS FAVORITES DANNN REVIEWERS! LOV YU OL :***_

 _ **Kds, 172707**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**TERIMAKASIH UNTUK READERS FOLLOWERS FAVORITES DANNN REVIEWERS DI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA! LOV YU OL :***_

.

.

CHAPTER 7

.

"jongin tidak apa apa Sehun, kau tidak perlu cemas" celetuk dokter jaga di UKS yang sedari tadi melihat Sehun begitu cemas disamping pemuda yang sepertinya asing di uks ini.

"Ya kau benar dokter aku terlalu cemas" balas Sehun masih dengan menatap wajah memerah Jongin didepannya,

 _Brakk_

Sehun menoleh dan melepaskan genggamannya pada tanggan Jongin yang hangat, ketika mendengar gebrakan di ambang pintu UKS

"Lepaskan tangan mu Oh Sehun"

Sehun yang mendengar aura hitam di sekitar tubuh luhan hanya menurut

Ia tidak mungkin terus menggenggam tangan orang lain di depan luhan kekasih pencemburunya.

Srak

Dengan kasar luhan menarik Sehun untuk berdiri

Plak

Sehun memegangi pipi kanannya yang terasa kebas karna baru saja ditampar, sabar Oh sabar.

"Apa maksud mu luhan?"

"apa maksud mu Sehun"

"kau dengan tenangnya menggenggam tangan orang lain! Ohh apa jangan jangan kau ingin beralasan jika ini murni unsur kesengajaan seperti tempo hari?" Nyalak luhan didepan Sehun, sebenarnya luhan agak iba melihat Sehun terus terusan mengelus pipi kanan nya yang memerah akibat ia tampar, tapi Sehun memang pantas mendapatkannya

Belum sempat Sehun mengucapkan kata kata pembelaannya dokter UKS yang sedari tadi melihat keributan ini segera mengusir mereka berdua

"ehm maaf sebelumnya, kalian boleh berdebat atau apa pun itu yang kalian ingin kan tapi saya mohon jangan di sini, tolong pindah ke aula atau dimana pun yang kalian ingin kan asal tidak disini"

"bagus, kebetulan aku tidak betah disini satu ruangan dengan seorang penggoda"

.

"Luhan"

"Apa?!" luhan menyentak kuat cengkraman Sehun di pergelangan tanganya.

"Maafkan aku"

"Aku lelah mendengar maaf mu"

"Maaf"

"Tinggalkan aku Sehun aku lelah"

Tanpa sepatah katapun Sehun meninggalkan luhan di lorong koridor sekolahan.

.

.

"Eungh"

Mendengar erangan pelan Jongin dokter penjaga UKS membantu Jongin untuk duduk dengan benar di ranjang uks

"Jongin kau sudah sadar?" Tanyanya simpati, dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan.

"Emh ya kurasa, eh ini apa dokter"

"Makan lah ini, dari Sehun, sedari tadi Sehun menunggumu"

"Sehun?"

"Iya"

Jongin merasa bersalah. Bersalah karna membentak Sehun beberapa jam yang lalu, bukan kah sepenuhnya tidak salah Sehun? Jongin juga sama sama sadar saat Sehun melakukan itu.

.

.

Malam di kota seoul hari ini dingin, maklum saja karna seoul sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim gugur, musim kesukaan Jongin dimana daun daun perlahan berubah warna menjadi orange dan perlahan gugur, Jongin merasa jika musim gugur adalah waktunya untuk menggugurkan semua kenangan buruknya.

Jongin terus menaikkan kerah sweater turtle neck hitamnya, walaupun sudah tebal tetap saja belum cukup untuk melindungi Jongin dari sengatan udara dingin.

Berjalan dari halte cukup jauh untuk sampai di kediaman Sehun.

"Permisi?" Jongin menekan intercome di gerbang depan yang menjulang tinggi.

"ah iya dengan siapa dan untuk apa?

"em dengan Jongin untuk bertemu dengan Sehun"

"maaf tapi tuan Jongin siapa ya?"

Jongin bingung akan menajwab apa, teman? Bukannya Jongin lah yang menyuruh Sehun untuk tidak kenal lagi dengannya.

"teman, iya temannya Sehun disekolah"

"baiklah silahkan masuk tuan"

Tiba tiba gerbang tinggi dihadapannya terbuka. Jongin berjalan memasuki pekarangan Sehun

Tetap sama, pakarangan Sehun tidak banyak berubah seperti terakhir kalinya Jongin kemari, hanya saja warna pohon di sekitar jalan setapak berubah menjadi orange.

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah Jongin bertanya dengan seorang maid.

"permisi"

"Ah iya"

"bisakah saya bertemu dengan Sehun?"

"Tuan Sehun? Tentu saja, tuan Sehun diatas. Mari duduk saya akan memanggilakn tuan Sehun untuk bertemu dengan anda.?"

"Jongin, Kim Jongin"

"aah baiklah tuan Jongin tunggu sebentar, permisi"

Jongin menunggu dengan cemas, sedari tadi tangannya tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak memainkan ujung sweaternya.

Bagaimana jika Sehun tidak ingin menemuinya, sia sia Jongin kemari menahan dingin dan mengorbankan waktu berharganya.

Tiba tiba ada tangan yang memegang bahunya, tentu saja Jongin kaget karna sedari tadi ia terus terusan melamun.

"Menunggu lama?"

Sehun menggunakan sweater tipis berwarna hitam dan celana kain, shit kenapa laki laki dihadapan Jongin tampan seperti patung pahatan dewa seperti ini, seingat Jongin ia tidak pernah sekeren Sehun jika mengenakan pakaian hitam, tapi berbeda dengan pria tampan di depannya.

"Hei" lamunan Jongin mau tidak mau buyar karna suara Sehun.

"Ah iya" bodoh kenapa kau gugup

"ada apa?

"eum aku" bodoh lagi

"ya?" Sehun menatap Jongin antusias karna tentu saja sedari tadi ia penasaran untuk apa Jongin malam malam begini kerumahnya dan malah melamun.

"aku"

"baiklah seperti nya kau gugup dilihat para maid ku"

Sehun dengan se enak hati menyeret Jongin pergi menaiki tangga

.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke kamar mu"

"kukira kau butuh tempat yang pas"

"Pas apanya"

"baiklah, cepat katakan cerewet sekali"

Hening

Ruangan yang Sehun sebut kamar, yang penuh dengan aroma maskulin Sehun sunyi untuk beberapa menit.

"pulang saja jika kau hanya berdiam diri"

"sana" usir Sehun

"Sehun"

"hm"

"Maafkan aku"

"Ya"

"Tapi sekali lagi tolong jangan berurusan dengan ku lagi"

"Kenapa"

"Tidak apa apa"

"aku pulang dulu Sehun selamat malam"

.

Jongin bingung dengan semuanya

Bingung dengan prasaan nya

Bingung dengan sikap Sehun

Dan disinilah, hanya anggin di rooftop yang dapat menenangkannya walaupun cuaca hari ini tidak begitu bersahabat

Brak

Jongin mengacuhkan suara gebrakan pintu di belakangnya

Malas tentu saja

Terserah siapa yang ingin kemari entah untuk menenangkan diri seperti dirinya atau malah bunuh diri, Jongin tidak peduli.

Hei penggoda!

"Apa kau tuli hah!"

"Siapa?" Jongin geli dengan suara keras yang terus terusan menganggu gendang telinganya sedari tadi, ayolah Jongin hanya ingin ketenangan. Ditolehnya ternyata luhan sunbae dan beberapa temannya.

"Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi"

"Maaf luhan ssi, aku Jongin Kim Jongin bukan penggoda atau sejenisnya" Jongin dengan acuh meninggalkan mereka, mood Jongin benar benar hancur.

"Baiklah kalau bukan penggoda, penghianat mungkin?"

Jongin berhenti melangkahkan kaki nya yang beberapa langkah lagi sampai di ambang pintu keluar.

"cukup, ada apa dengan mu, aku sudah bersikap sopan karna aku me nghargai kalau kau sunbae ku"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata cukup untuk mu!"

"Kau bedebah kecil, penggoda"

"Kau buta atau tuli atau apa? Kau selalu mendekati Sehun yang notabene kekasihku sudah lama!?"

"Cih sok sopan, sopan katamu haha"

Jongin yang akan melangkah keluar tiba tiba tangannya dicekal oleh beberapa teman luhan.

"Lepaskan" "kubilang lepaskan!"

Jongin meronta ia panik tentu saja karna luhan dan teman temannya menggiringnya di ujung tangga.

"ada apa dengan mu!"

"Lepaskan Sehun atau ku dorong kau dari sini dan violaaa mungki tubuhmu akan kaku karna di penuhi gips esok"

"kau menyuruhku melepaskan Sehun sedangkan aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengekang Sehun" "lepaskan aku"

"Tidak cukup bukti kim?"

"jangan dekati Sehun atau aku akan membuat mu tersiksa karna berurusan dengan ku"

Entah dari mana luhan mendapat beberapa kaleng soda di tangannya.

Byurr

"Apa apaan kau! Bajuku! Bedebah!"

"Ini hanya permainan kecil kim, dan masih ada beberapa lagi, selamat bersenang senang"

.

.

Jongin menatap nanar pantulan dirinya di cermin, menyedihkan sekali dengan rambut lepeknya dan juga seragam yang awalnya putih sekarang basah kuyup dengan warna merah muda yang ketara.

"Menyedihkan sekali kau kim " monolognya

"Jongin"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk, Jongin kaget melihat pantulan cermin didepannya terpantul wajah yang menyebabkan semua insiden ini.

Buru buru Jongin membasuh wajahnya serampangan tidak peduli seragamnya akan basah atau tidak. Sudah basah mandi sekalian.

"Jongin"

"Kenapa seragam mu basah?" Sehun mendekat dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk mengeringakan noda merah muda di seragam Jongin.

"Bukan urusanmu" Sehun mendengar jawaban ketus Jongin tidak akan menyerah, ia masih tetap mengeringkan seragam jongin walaupun ia tau sia sia karna sapu tangan ini tidak cukup.

"Minggir"

"kudengar kau habis dibully luhan"

"Bukan urusan mu"

"Tentu saja urusanku! Kau di bully oleh kekasihku dan aku harus diam saaj melihat mu?!"

"kekasihmu iyaaa tentu saja, urusi kekasihmu sana jangan mendekati ku!" Jongin mendorong Sehun menjauh dari pintu toilet dan berhasil membuat Sehun terhuyung.

Sehun langsung menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan kembali menutup jalan keluar dari toilet "Kenapa kau meminta ku menjauhi mu"

"Tidak ada" Jongin masih saja mendorong sehun agar menjauh

"Apa kau takut dengan luhan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah takut dengan luhan atau siapapun itu"

Sehun geram dan membanting pintu toilet sukses untuk menghalau Jongin keluar.

Cup

Sehun mengecup kilat bibir Jongin

Jongin hanya membelalakan matanya karna astaga kenapa ia menjadi tahanan Sehun di toilet dan di cium dengan se enaknya.

Cup

Lagi, sudah cukup Jongin geram dengan Sehun dan siap melayangkan tamparan di pipi Sehun.

Belum sempat tangan Jongin mengenai pipi Sehun, dengan sigap sehun menahan dan memenjarakan Jongin kedinding. Tanpa babibu Sehun mencium bibir gemuk Jongin, tidak, ini tidak hanya kecupan tapi dengan lumatan. Sehun bergantian melumat bibir atas Jongin dan bawahnya. Menyalurkan emosi yang selama ini Sehun tahan.

Jongin pada dasarnya anak yang mudah terbawa suasana hanya diam mengikuti alur yang Sehun buat.

Merasa nafas Jongin memendek karna mereka sudah lama berciuman Sehun dengan tidak rela melepaskan bibir Jongin yang sekarang lebih gemuk karna bengkak dan lihat saliva mengkilat di sekitar bibir itu, entah saliva milik siapa.

"karna aku menyukai mu ahh tidak tidak, aku mencintai mu"

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya di cuping telinga Jongin

"Saranghae"

Jongin mendorong dada Sehun menjauh.

"tidak tidak jangan katakan omong kosong itu"

"aku tidak mengatakan omong kosong"

"jangan pernah suka kepadaku"

"kenapa?"

"kenapa kau bilang! Aku sudah lelah dicap sebagai penganggu hubungan mu dengan luhan!"

"Jangan dengarkan!"

"Kenapa kau membentak ku!"

Jongin memamg tidak suka jika dibentak, . melihat mata Indah jongin berkaca kaca Sehun segara mendekap Jongin, erat sekali seolah olah jika Sehun melapaskannya Jongin akan menghilang

"maaf Jongin"

"Sudahlah sehun aku lelah"

"kau bisa istirahat, di dadaku"

"cih"

"aku serius kim"

"Jongin"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa rahang Jongin untuk mendongak melihat manik matanya yang berbicara.

"dengarkan, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan mu, aku tidak peduli aku sudah mempunyai luhan atau yang lain aku tidak peduli jangan menjauhi ku, aku benar benar tersiksa"

"kau gila Sehun"

"aku benar benar gila, ya aku gila karnamu Jongin, dan aku tau kau juga menyukaiku"

"tidak"

"jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri Jongin tatap mataku"

"Aku tidak" Jongin mengelak, menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang serampangan isi toilet asalkan tidak menatap mata dalam sehun yang sepeti palung.

"Aku tau sejak awal kau menyukaiku"

Cup

"Jangan takut untuk menjadi penghianat, kau bukan penghianat Jongin, aku akan membuat mu sama gilanya dengan ku"

.

.

.

 _ **TUBIKONTINYU TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HAI HAI WENDY IS BACK**_

 _ **BTW SEHUN KENAPA HOT SEKALI YAAAA DI DC THE EVE TT**_

 _ **Berkat video itu wendy bisa agak hidup khayalannya buat scene kissing TT thanks SM**_

 _ **Terimaksih untuk para readers favorites followers dannn riviewers di chapter sebelumnnya hohoho**_

 _ **Agak kecewa sih karna kemaren yang riview dikit TAPII ITS OKAYY tidak apa apa :v tidak peduli aku yah, yang penting ada yang mau baca jiga udah bersyukur hehe.**_

 _ **Terimakasih SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA!**_

 _ **Kds, 170815**_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

.

.

SABODO TYPO, AKU LELAH, MALES NGEDIT :V

"dengarkan, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan mu, aku tidak peduli aku sudah mempunyai luhan atau yang lain aku tidak peduli jangan menjauhi ku, aku benar benar tersiksa"

"kau gila Sehun"

"aku benar benar gila, ya aku gila karnamu Jongin, dan aku tau kau juga menyukaiku"

"tidak"

"jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri Jongin tatap mataku"

"Aku tidak" Jongin mengelak, menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang serampangan isi toilet asalkan tidak menatap mata dalam sehun yang sepeti palung.

"Aku tau sejak awal kau menyukaiku"

Cup

"Jangan takut untuk menjadi penghianat, kau bukan penghianat Jongin, aku akan membuat mu sama gilanya dengan ku"

.

 _ **MAKASIH BUAT PARA READER, SIDER, FOLLOWERS, FAVORITES, RIVIEWERS.**_

 _ **KALIAN ITU SEMANGAT AKU TAW GA :* KECUALI SIDER SIH KKKK.**_

.

Shit kenapa harus hujan" keluhku

Karna jujur saya aku membenci hujan di musim gugur, udara yang dingin dan becek sungguh perpaduan yang menyebalkan.

Aku bebar benar lelah hari ini, ingin segera pulang tapi malah terjebak di halte sendirian dan sialnya ini sudah lebih dari jam beroprasinya bus, terpaksa aku harus berjalan kaki setelah hujan reda.

Lelah tentu saja, di labrak oleh sunbae mu, dituduh menggoda pacar sunbae mu, dicium oleh pacar sunbae mu, dan sekarang apa.

Sebetulnya aku agak luluh dengan kata kata manis Sehun saat di toilet tadi, hei siapa sih yang akan menolak jika di sukai oleh seorang pangeran sekolah sejenis Oh Sehun?

Jujur saja aku bingung, bisa saja aku mendekati Oh Sehun yang sepertinya menyukai ku dan akan ku suruh Sehun untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan luhan sunbae, tapi aku tidak secroboh itu, kasihan juga luhan sunbae yang sudah lama berpacaran dengan Sehun dan harus putus karna manusia sekecil diriku?

Lagi pula aku masih menanyakan apakah Sehun benar benar mencintaiku tulus seperti yang di katakannya tadi, aku sempat melihat kilatan sungguh sungguh di onyx matanya yang dingin itu, tapi siapa tau Sehun pandai berakting?

Aku sebenarnya merasakan hangat saat Sehun memeluk ku, rasanya aku ingin selalu di dekapannya tanpa siapapun yang menganggu, cih bagaimana aku bisa se egois ini, kau tidak boleh egois Kim, bunuh saja rasa menggelitik di hatimu.

Aku tau jika cinta luhan sunbae juga besar bahkan aku yakin jika cinta luhan sunbae tidak pantas di sandingkan dengan perasaan menggelitik bodoh ini.

Tiba tiba ponsel ku berdering

Kulihat ada pesan masuk, dan itu dari.

Sehun 'jongin'

Apa apaan orang ini, hati ku merutuki tingkah Sehun tapi kenapa jari jariku melah membalas pesannya

'ya?'

'apa kau marah dengan ku?'

Tentu saja marah, tapi bagaimana dengan hati kecilku yang tidak bisa marah denganmu?

Kubiarkan saja pesannya, aku harus menjauh mulai dari sekarang.

Keh, lihat saja Sehun tidak mencemaskan ku sepertu orang yang benar benar menyukai seseorang. Bahkan ini sudah lewat setengah jam yang lalu aku membaca pesannya. Terimkasih Sehun telah memantapkan hati ku untuk membencimu.

Drttt drttt

Ponsel ku berdering, siapa yang menelfonku?

Sehun?

Astaga ada apa dengan anak ini, ku reject panggilannya.

Drrtt drttt, bukan oh Sehun jika gampang menyerah

'halo'

'ya'

'Jong kau dimana? Aku datang kerumahmu tapi ibu mu bilang kau belum pulang'

Aku merasa aku benar benar anak taman kanak kanak yang pulang telat dan dibrondongi berbagai kata kata intimidasi, dan untuk apa Sehun datang kerumah ku?

'halo'

'jong kau masih disana?'

'ya, kenapa kau datang kerumahku, pulang lah'

'kau dimana?'

'sudah ku katakan bukan urusanmu'

'jika menyangkut mu itu urusanku'

'pulanglah, diluar dingin, aku akan pulang, puas kau?'

Pip

Sial kenapa ia mematikan telfon ku? Apa dia benar benar menuruti perkataanku? Apakah setidak penting nya diriku? Tentu saja, aku memang tidak penting, tidak usah berharap leboh kau jong.

Puas diriku melamun tak terasa sudah jam 10 malam, dan hujan sudah agak reda walapun langit masih mendung dan rintik air masih berjatuhan.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku pelan, menghindari kubangan kubangan air untuk menyelamatkan snaker ku, sayangs sekali jika basah.

aku agak merinding karna jalanan sudah sepi, tentu saja sepi karna jika aku menjadi orang lain aku lebih suka bergelung dengan selimut dirumah dari pada berjalan kaki di tengah rintik hujan seperti ini.

Bruk

"Arghhh"

Aku terpeleset kubangan air yang cukup dalam, sial bajuku bertambah lagi warnanya, semula merah muda karna soda sekarang bertambah dengan coklat tanah.

Kaki ku terkilir, sialan. Kenapa seharian ini aku sial sekali, tidak kah tuhan berlaku adil terhadapku?

"Hiks sakit" biarlah aku memang cengeng

.

.

Tin tin

Jongin yang merutuki kesialannya hari ini menoleh karna dirasa suara klakson tersebut ditunjukkan untuknya.

Pupil Jongin melebar, melihat seorang Oh Sehun dengan gagahnya diatas motor sport nya.

Jongin kembali ke alam sadarnya, mengacuhkan Sehun dan berdiri semampunya karna kakinya sedang terkilir.

"Astaga Jongin kau kenapa?" Sehun mengiba melihat Jongin acak acakan, dengan baju setengah basah noda kotor dimana mana, jejak air mata mengering di pipinya, dan sekarang mencoba berjalan dengan terseok.

Jongin diam dan tetap melanjutkan usahanya untuk berjalan.

"Jongin jangan keras kepala" Sehun menahan langkah Jongin.

"minggir"

"Ayo ku antar pulang"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"jangan keras kepala Jongin"

"kau yang kepala, sialan pergi saja kau, ini semua karna mu"

"hei kenapa kau menangis"

Sehun mendekap Jongin, tidak peduli dengan bajunya yang mungkin saja akan tertular dengan kotoran dari baju seragam Jongin.

"Sudah selesai menangisnya?"

"Baiklah, mari kita pulang"

Sehun memapah Jongin hati hati, menaikkan Jongin ke atas motornya, memakaikan helm nya.

Sehun melepas jaket denim yang dipakainya "Pakailah ini, cuaca sangat dingin" sekarang sehun hanya mengenakan selembar kaos, tak apa jika ia kedinginan asalkan Jongin tidak.

Sehun memacu motor nya dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata karna ia kasihan dengan Jongin.

Sehun menggapai tangan Jongin "pegangan yang erat"

Jongin hanya menurut, ia malas berdebat ia ingin segera menaruh badannya dia atas kasur empuk ya.

.

.

"aku bisa berjalan sendiri" Jongin melepaskan tautan tangan Sehun di pinggangnya, risih tentu saja. Tapi Sehun tetap memaksa untuk memapahnya sampai di kamarnya.

Sehun membaringkan Jongin di kasurnya, melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki Jongin, melepas seragam atas Jongin dan menyelimutinya. Tak lupa menghidupkan pemanas ruangan.

"Dimana piyama mu?"

"Tidak usah, kau bisa pulang dan terimakasih"

"Kau bisa demam jika tidak menganti pakaian mu"

"Ya"

"jongin"

"Apa"

"Kenapa kau membuatku bingung" sehun menggeser tubuhnya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang Jongin

"aku tau kau juga menyukai ku, tapi kenapa sikapmu seperti ini kepadaku" oh tidak Sehun jangan menatap Jongin seperti itu.

Jongin yang ditatap melas Sehun sperti dilumpuhkan lidahnya. Jongin lemah jika melihat manik itu bersedih.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"begini eum Sehun" "aku tau kau hanya sedang bosan dengan hubunganmu dan luhan sunbae yang sudah lama, dan ku mohon hikangkan rasa serakah mu itu, kau sudah mempunyai luhan sunbae, Jika kau menggenggam bumi dan bulan di tangan kanan dan kirimu, jangan harap keduanya akan tetap bersama mu tanpa menggelinding, kau harus melepaskan salah satu diantara mereka, lepas dan genggam erat dengan kedua tanganmu mana yang kau pilih"

Sehun membawa genggaman tangan Jongin ke bibirnya dan mengecup nya.

"aku memilihmu" Sehun mengusakkan pipi tirusnya di tangan Jongin dan pandangan matanya tidak lepas untuk melihat manik Jongin.

"tidak, aku tidak bisa"

"kenapa"

"Aku tidak ingin menganggu kalian"

"jadi kau menolak ku karna aku masih berstatus kekasih luhan?"

Jongin diam

"bagaimana jika seandainya aku tidak mempunyai kekasih, apakah kau akan menerimaku?"

"Mungkin saja"

"baiklah besok aku akan memutuskan luhan"

"kau sialan, gila?"

"Mungkin saja" sebelum membalas perkataan Sehun, sehun menangkup kedua pipi Jongin dan mencium nya lama.

Jongin perlahan terbuai, mulai membalas ciuman Sehun, persetan tentang siapa Sehun, Jongin benar benar menyukai bagaimana bibir tipis Sehun dan lidah lihai nya menginvasi mulut nya.

"Eummh" Jongin mendesah pelan

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Lihat ini" Sehun menoel bibir gemuk Jongin yang mengkilap "bibir ini bisa berbohong tapi tidak dengan hatimu"

Jongin hanya memerah mendengar penuturan manis Sehun walaupun manis cukup membuat Jongin malu.

Sehun menggapai kedua tangan Jongin menuntunnya untuk mengalungkan di lehernya, dan membawa tubuh Jongin untuj duduk di pangkuannya.

"Pegangan princess"

Sehun berbisik pelan "desahkan namaku my beauty"

Sehun menubrukkan bibirnya dengan keras, melumatnya dengan seru seperti tidak ada hari esok.

"Eumhh sssehhun" Sehun tersenyum disela sela ciumannya, oh heaven.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan mencari posisi yang pas untuk menghajar Jongin.

Jongin rsanya ingin menangis, fuck. Kenapa Sehun bisa semanis dan sepanas ini secara bersamaan.

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah, membalas sebisanya dan menjambak rambut belakang Sehun melampiaskan kenikmatan yang di terimanya.

Sehun lagi lagi melepaskan tautan mereka.

"oh Jongin kenapa kau indah sekali"

"sialan, lanjutkan saja"

"Kau terbuai dengan ku? Ok sayang mari kita lanjutkan"

Bukannya melanjutkan Sehun malah berjalan menjauhi Jongin.

Cklek

"Mencari aman kan Jongin sayang?" Sehun menyeringai dengan memainkan kunci pintu kamar Jongin yang berhasil ia ambil, melemparkannya di meja nakas.

"Terserah"

Sehun berjalan perlahan meringsek diatas ranjang Jongin, menarik jongin untuk duduk di depannya. "jongin kau indah sekali"

Jongin yang dipandangi dengan tatapan menelanjangi hanya bisa merona, Sehun sudah berkali kali mengatakan jika ia indah, apakah Jongin seindah itu dimata Sehun?

"Kemarilah sayang" Jongin yang merasa terpanggil segera mengangkat tubuhnya untuk di dudukan di paha Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

Sehun mendongak karna Jongin berada sedikit diatasnya, mengecup seluruh wajah Jongin, menjilat bibir Jongin, mengecup kedua kelopak mata Jongin, mengemut hidung coklat Jongin, Sehun merasa aneh karna merasakan asin. Sehun dapat melihat Jongin menunduk dan sedikit terisak

"Hei sayang kenapa kau menangis?"

"Sehun ini salah"

"salah dimana, aku mencintai mu kau juga"

"Tapi"

"tidak ada tapi tapian, lupakan dunia disini hanya ada Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin"

"auhh" Jongin mendesah ke enakan, karna Sehun tiba tiba menjilat jakunnya.

"shh sehunmm ahhh" Sehun tidak lagu menjilat jakunnya malahan mengemutnya melahapnya bulat bulat.

"ahhh ahh terus sehunmmh" Jongin menekan kepala Sehun,benar benar di bawa ke surga, jakunnya saja dikerjai oleh Sehun ia kelimpungan begini.

Perlahan Sehun membaringkan Jongin kepinggir ranjang, Sehun menaruh kepala jongin kebawah, sekarang hanya tubuh Jongin yang berada diatas ranjang, kepalanya turun kebawah, surai nya menyentuh lantai. Jongin yang diperlakukan dengan gaya aneh seperti ini mencoba untuk mengangkat kepalanya, pusing kepalanya pusing karna posisi yang aneh ini. Melihat Jongin meronta Sehun menekan kepala jongin kebawah untuk mempertahankan posisi erotis ini.

"sshht jongin tenang saja, ini akan benar benar nikmat"

"ughh cepat Sehun, kepalaku pening"

"baiklah sayang, mari kita mulai"

Sehun menjilat dada telanjang Jongin, putting kecilnya, tulang rusuk yang menonjol sampai garis v di bawah pusarnya tak luput dari jilatan Sehun.

"oohhh enak sekalihhh Sehun ahhh ahh eumhh"

Sehun meraup putting kiri Jongin menyedotnya, menggeseknya dengan gigi, putting kanannya di mainkan oleh kuku sehun

"ahh" Jongin meremas seprai kusutnya untuk melampiaskan nikmat yang Sehun berikan, terus terusan mendesah ke enakan, Jongin benar benar tidak peduli jika ibunya bangut karna suara mereka.

"eumhj Jongin enak sekali susumu, ahhh bayi Oh Sehun benar benar menyukai nya"

"Ahh I iya bayikuu ahh menyusulahh pada ibuuhh arh"

Jongin menggelengakan kepalanya, fuck ini benar benar nikmat ahh saat Sehun menyesap tulang rusuknya.

"sehunahh tolong ahh jangan nikmat sperti inihh cium aku sehunahh cium akuhh" Jongin kalap

Sehun melepaskan kulumannya di dada Jongin

"Eumh? Cium baiklah kemari sayang" Sehun mendekati tepi ranjang dan membantu Jongin mengangkat kepalanya.

"kenapa sayang ku begitu indah hmm aku tidak pernah betemu laki laki seindah dirimu Jongin, jangan buat aku gila" Sehun bermonolog, tangannya bergerilya di pipi Jongin.

"Sehun jangan seperti ini"

"aku lupa, baiklah"

Sehun memgabulkan peemintaan Jongin, Sehun mencium Jongin dengan hati hati seperti bibir Jongin akan pecah jika ia mengasarinya.

Kecupan Sehun berpindah ke tulang selangka Jongin turun terus sampai v line di bawah pusar Jongin.

Sehun menata beberapa bantal dengan telaten.

"Jaa berbaringlah sayang"

Jongin rasanya ingin menangis, apakah ini benar benar Sehun si ketua kelas yang brengsek di hari pertamanya sekolah dulu, kenapa Sehun berubah menjadi pria penyayang seperti ini.

Jongin berbaring dengan nyaman, detik kemudian Jongin kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun, sehun melepas kaos nya. Sekarang terpampanglah dada atletis Sehun.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu sayang, kau mau melubangi dadaku?"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan nya ke samping, fuck Sehun melepas celana denimnya, tersisa hanya celana dalam yang mengembung apa sehun menyembunyikan bola di celananya? Kenapa bisa sebesar itu. Sehun melepas celana dalam hitamnya dan sekarang Sehun benar bebar full naked, tanpa penghalang apa pun.

Rasanya Jongin ingin mimisan melihat tubuh Sehun yang seperti model pakaian dalam yang merangkap menjadi dewa yunani, sangat atletis!. Tubuh Jongin tidak ada apa apanya.

"Tubuh mu juga indah, aku suka. Hanya atas saja yang terbuka bisa membuatku gila apa lagi jika kau telanjang Jongin"

Blush

Jongin merona sampai ke ujung jari sepertinya.

"Lepas sendiri atau aku yang melepaskan?"

"Lepaskan tolong" jongin memandang Sehun dengan puppy eyes nya, tanpa di beri puppy eyes Sehun tentu dengan senang hati akan melakukannya.

Srak

Sehun sedikit menyobek celana Jongin karna Sehun benar benar tidak tahan melihat Jongin yang pasrah dibawahnya.

"aughh" Sehun dengan jahilnya menyentil kepala penis merah milik Jongin.

Sekarang menggenggam nya dengan mantab "ahh"

"lihatlah sikecil ini, sensitif sekali"

Cup

"Aku menyukainya"

Jongin merasa jika ia bisa orgasme tanpa dimasuki oleh penis Sehun.

Sehun tanpa aba aba langsung memasukan penis eksotis milik Jongin kedalam mulutnya, meremas bola panas milik Jongin, menjilat urat urat di bawah kepala penis Jongin, menusuk lubang kencing Jongin dengan lidahnya, sekarang lidah Sehun berhasil masuk beberapa centi kedalam lubang urine Jongin.

"ahhhh sehhn sial ahhh benarrr astagahhh tuhannn tolonghh ahhh"

"Inihh nikmathhh ahhh akuhh, ahhkuhh Sehun ahh tolonhh"

Sehun tau jika Jongin sbentar lagi orgasme, dengan teganya Sehun menusuk lubang urine Jongin semakin dalam, mengelitik titik sensitif di dalamnya, memutar lidahnya.

"ahhh tolonghh ampun sehunhh akuh ti tidak kuathh"

Jongin terisak sedikit, ia gagal orgasme karna lidah Sehun mengahalangi jalan spermanya.

.merasa jalur sperma Jongin benar benar tersumbat, Sehun melepaskan kulumannya. Ia sedikit iba melihat Jongin menahan sakit di penisnya, tapi ini semua demi kepuasan Jongin.

"kau benar benar ingin orgasme?"

Dibalas angukan oleh Jongin.

"Baiklah sayang, tapi tolong buat penis Sehun membesar bagaimana?"

Gila, Sehun benar benar gila, bagaimana Sehun menyuruh Jongin membesarkan penisnya, jadi sedari tadi Jongin melihat penis setengah tegang? Stengah tegang saja sebesar ini bagaimana jika menar benar menegang?

jongin turun dari ranjang menumpukan tubuhnya pada lutut. Sehun meringsek ketepi ranjang, di elusnya surai lembut milik Jongin

"tidak apa, jangan takut"

Jongin yang mendapat aba aba, perlahan menggengam penis Sehun. Mengocoknya dengan tempo lamban

"Ahh benarh sayang"

"Masukanhh masukan sajah"

Jongin tiba tiba memasukkan penis keterlaluan milik Sehun, hanya muat setengah nya.

Sehun memelentingkan tubuhnya ke belakang karna dihujami rasa nikmat

"ahh benarhh iyahh sayanghh ahh"

Jongin yang melihat Sehun hilang kendali merasa bangga, dengan modal nekat Jongin mendeep throat penis Sehun sampai menghantam tenggorokannya.

"aahhh Jonginhhh" Jongin mulai membuat suara suara nyaring untuk membuat gila Sehun

Sehun tidak betah dengan serangan nikamat bertubi tubi ini, Sehun menjambak Jongin menarik kepala jongin sampai hidung Jongin menyentuh rambut pubish nya.

Plop

Sehun menyudahi ciuman panas Jongin dibawah, Jongin kecewa tentu saja.

"Hei kemarilah, jangan menatap ku sperti itu sayang, aku hanya tidak ingin hilang kendali dan menyemburkan sperma ku di mulutmu"

Jongin hanya diam, karna mulutnya kebas.

Sehun melemparkan tubuh Jongin keranjang. Dan menindihnya.

"sehun"

"ya sayang"

Jongin mencium Sehun dengan beringas, sebenarnya Jongin ingin mengatakan kalau ia menginginkan Sehun memenuhinya tapi Jongin cukup gengsi dengan itu.

Sehun mengambil beberapa bantal menyelipkan di bawah bokong jongin.

Sekarang tubuh Jongin bagian bawah terangkat.

"shtt diam saja dan percaya dengan ku"

Sehun membuka kaki Jongin lebar lebar, sekarang terpampanglah lubang merah berkerut dan berkedut mengoda milik Jongin.

"sayang, bagaimana bisa seluruh tubuhmu begitu memukau sampai sedalam in"

Sehun meludah di kerutan Jongin, meratakan dengan jari. Belum cukup menyiksa Jongin.

Sehun mencium aroma lubang Jongin, "ahh"

menjilat nya "sehunhhh"

mengecup nya "Ohhh"

menyedotnya "ahhhzhh arrahhh aahh ouhhh"

"pelanh pelanhh" Jongin mengerang tertahan karna sekarang jari jari panjang Sehun mengorek lubang nya.

"Shh hanya sebentar Jongin, ini hanya 2jari"

Sehun menambah kan satu jari, sekarang tiga jari yang mengocok lubang sempit Jongin "ahh janganh"

"Disanahh apa itu"

"Kkk polos sekali kau sayang, itu prostat itu yang akan membuatmu gila sampai kau meminta ampun kepadaku" Sehun melepaskan kocokannya. Melebarkan belahan pantat Jongin dan menggenggam penisnya agar tepat sasaran.

"lakukan apa pun yang ingin kau lakukan, cakar aku jika kau ingin, aku janji ini hanya sebentar"

Jleb

"Sakittttttt" Jongin mengerang kesakitan, sebenarnya tidak hanya Jongin yang kesakitan, Sehun juga kesakitan merasakan tajamnya kuku Jongin yang menacap di punggung nya.

"Tahan, aku tau kau kuat, ini baru kepalanya sayang"

Sehun mengelus lelehan air mats Jongin

"Jadi bolehkah aku memasukannya?"

Jongin mengangguk karna lelah

"sakittt"

"Sehunnnh"

"tolonghh"

"Ahh" hela mereka, Jongin merasa jika perutnya penuh dengan penis Sehun. Sehun merasa lega.

"Sehun move"

"baiklah, pegangan sayang"

Suara kecipak, tubrukan antar kulit serta desahan kedua insan ini memenuhi kamar Jongin. Dinginnya musim gugur sudah mendidih dengan desahan mereka.

"ouhh, disanahh ohh Sehuhh"

"ahh jonginhh"

"Mhhh"

"sehunhh ampunnh ampunih aku, tolonghh" jongin kualahan, Jongin tidam tau harus bagaimana menyampaikan rasa nikmat yang Sehun berikan.

"akh" sehun terus memacu tusukannya

"Ahh sehunnhh hamili akuhh"

"Fuckk"

"Harderr"

"Tolonghhh"

"Enakkh ahh ahhh eumhh ahhh"

Dinding anus Jongin mulai berkontraksi, Jongin hampir sampai

"Ketatkan lubangmu sayang, buat aku menangis nikmat"

Jongin yang sudah di ambang nikamt segera mengetatkan lubangnya, bersama aan dengan Sehun yang menghujam dalam prostat nya.

"ahhhhhhhh" Jongin keluar mengotori sprei dan perut mereka.

Belum selesai euforia yang Jongin terima, Sehun malah menghentak 3kali dan Jongin merasa perutnya penuh dengan lahar ditambah dengan posisi bantal di bawah bokongnya, membuat semua sperma Sehun tidak keluar.

Penis sehun tidak henti hentinya menembakkan isinya. Jongin kenyang sekali.

"Sehun kau keluar banyak sekali"

"Tentu saja agar kau puas"

Plop

Sehun melepasan penis nya yang terkulai.

"tidurlah, aku mencintai mu"

Sehun menyatukan dahi mereka.

"jongin aku benar benar mencintai mu"

"bohong"

Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya, ia benar benar geram dengan Jongin, apakah selama ini pengorbanannya tidak ada harganya?

Jongin merasa aura di sekitar Sehun meredup merasa agak bersalah, tapi Jongin melakukan ini bukan semata mata untuk keselamatan hatinya tapu juga menghargai perasaan luhan sunbae juga.

Jongin beringsut mendekati Sehun yang duduk memunggunginya di tepi ranjang.

"Sehun, jangan seperti ini" "tolong jangan putuskan luhan sunbae"

"Akan ku sudahi hubungan ku dengan luhan besok jika itu yang bisa membuat ku memilikimu"

Jongin menghela nafas, menarik punggung telanjang Sehun untuk berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Sehun mengangguk

"sungguh?"

Sehun mengangguk

"Tolong jangan putuskan luhan sunbae"

"apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jongin melihat binar bahagia dimata Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan ragu, biarlah ia yang tersakiti disini, Jongin tau sehun hanya jenuh dengan hubungannya, Jongin tau beberapa minggu kedepan sehun akan mulai bosan dengan nya.

"tidurlah Jongin ini sudah hampir pagi"

"Kau juga Sehun"

"aku harus pulang Jongin" Sehun memunguti beberapa pakaiannya.

"sekarang?"

"hei aku benci kau murung"

"Yasudah pulang saja" Jongin menutup tubuh telanjang nya dengan selimut, membentuk bulatan kecil.

Sehun sebenernya agak engan meninggalkan Jongin setelah sesi bercintanya, ia merasa brengsek sekarang.

"Jongin"

Tidak ada jawaban

"sayang" Sehun menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jongin. Punggung Jongin bergetar.

"jangan menangis, baiklah aku akan disini"

"Berhenti menangis jongin"

Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang, dan sial kenapa penisnya menegang lagi.

"maafkan aku Jongin"

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja sana"

"aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kekasihku sendirian"

"kekasih?" Jongin membalim tubuhnya menghadap Sehun

"tentu saja"

Jongin memeluk Sehun malu.

"tidurlah sayang, aku akan disini sampai kau bangun"

"Sehun"

"Ya"

"aku ingin"

"ingin apa?"

"Ini"

"Ahh"

"Kau nakal sekali Jongin, kau ingin bercinta lagi?"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin penismu mengisi lubangku lagi"

"Baiklah"

Sehun Bangkit dan melebarkan kaki Jongin untuk memudahkan.

"Ahh" desah Jongin

"sudah puas hmm?"

"sudah"

"kemari" Jongin meringsek ke dada Sehun, didekapnya erat Sehun yang penuh dengan aroma maskulin bercampur sperma kering.

Lelah mendera Jongin memudahkan untuk segera berlabuh ke alam mimpi.

"Saranghae"

.

END.

.

.

.

.

TBC HEHE :V

.

3K!

 _ **GIMANA APAKAH SUDAH HOT? (Wajib jawab ):**_

 _ **Aku buat ncnya Cuma sehari dan maafkan jika nc nya begitu lama lol, bahakan nc nya itu sampe 2k hehe.**_

 _ **Yah aku bikin detail karna aku pengen bener bener yang baca ngerasa jadi Jongin atau sehun gitu hehe.**_

 _ **Disini Jongin minta ampun sama sehun bukan karna dia di siksa atau gimana, aku sih pernah baca artikel kalo enak nya ena ena kalo sampai kebangetan enak nya itu benee bener minta ampun enak nya. (Ketahuan deh kalo author suka baca yang kotor)**_

 _ **WAHHH LUMAYAN FAST UPDATE JUGA YA**_

 _ **Yah emang gini kalo lagi lancar, kalo lagi mentok ya udah bisa bisa setahun baru kelar.**_

 _ **.**_

Kds, 17818


End file.
